Growing Up Again
by Kemino Sury
Summary: Spirit World has always been aware of when the darkest day will be, some 200 years from now. However when the makings of another, sooner day begin to take shape, action is called for. Ancient demons are called,and from the depths of the Makai they emerge
1. Coin Flip

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the Japanese language. I do not own Japan. I do not own most of the lyrics within this story; all original lyrics of my creation will be mentioned as such at the end of every chapter they are used. You get the idea right? You no sue me, I no do anything bad- end of story.

Growing Up Again

Chapter 1: Coin Flip

Summary: Humanities darkest day is said to be 200 years from now. However the makings of another, sooner, day start to emerge as an ancient race resurfaces, bent on revenge. Their goal was once the control of all of the worlds. Will they make steps toward accoplishing this goal? Or will they settle for destroying those that stopped them in the beginning? Both races are old, hidden in the shadows of the Makai. Will this war remain there?

Warnings: language, violence, angst, sexual situations, crude humor, 'references'

page break

It was a strange object; I couldn't help but think so. At first, the flat, round surface only confused me. Surely, magic of some sort had to have created it. No stone or chunk of ice had ever really looked like this. It was cold but changing, gently warming to my touch after a few more moments of holding it firmly in my palm.

At first the reflective surface had frightened me but after a few moments I had gotten up the courage to pick it up from the sand and hold it- stealing glances along the stream bank to make sure no sorcerer of any sort would take revenge on me for taking his magic... yet nothing had happened. "Strange... Surely this IS magic..." I looked up to the clear, red sky and sighed. "Isn't it?"

To me the sights and sounds of the dense forest, with as many dangers as leaves, was my home and though not a friendly one all the time, the very breeze blew simply for me. In it I could scent the water, the plants, traces of my people, and faintly... smoke from some one of their fires. I looked back at my white palm and gently lowered my hand until it was beside the brown pouch at my waist. Then with a jerk of my wrist I slipped the bright, magical item into my pouch.

I glanced down at the sand beneath and beside my feet, aware marks were still present from where I had copied down the strange curving symbols of magic on the coin. Most were strange to me, except one thing... A drawing... Or carving on the surface was an '8'. I didn't remember where I had seen it... but the memory was still present in my mind. I shook my head, forcing the heavy thoughts away.

Instead I kicked away the marks and crouched in the sand by the clear running water. My face looked back, pale, with short, red brown hair the came to my chin, and large, bright brown eyes. My skin was pale all over, nothing like the nearly black skin of my people. It was strange, but I remembered that I could hardly expect to look like a true person when I wasn't one at all. I was a Kursa, or 'half-child'. I had been born as a true child, but shortly after, or perhaps during, the birth I had died and come back to life, with half my spirit missing. Thus I had pale skin and the strange hair that turned golden in the firelight and brown by day. True people, had black hair, black eyes, and dark, dark skin... Not I.

"Sheiji! Sheiji!"

My nostrils flared and my head snapped toward the sound, scenting the breeze and the relaxing. It was one of my people, and Urna at that. She raced into view, skidding down the muddy bank and appearing before me with leaves sticking out at odd angles in her thick hair. She was a few times younger than me and had been my younger sister before I had lost half of myself. She embraced me, gibbering in a dialect of our language and speaking fast over many words... But I followed her easily.

"Sheiji! We are moving! We are going toward the sun, and from the moon. There, we will be near the large mountains! And Kesji has promised me a stone from the Dark! Remember, you said you would get one for Jura? Remember Sheiji? The stones?" She took a step back, glowing and smiling with much warmth toward me. I had few friends, and many detested me as half a person but Urna had always remained close, even when many of the boy- children, or even men, began to pay her attention.

I nodded, taking a small strand of the off-white fabric I kept around my upper-chest. My hips were draped with a kind of short skirt that failed to hinder my movement but covered what I considered necessary. Among my people clothing was rarely used, as Urna was proving, but I had a faint feeling of warmth in my face when I was completely bare. Yet I took the strand and tied the pouch at my waist securely and tightly, speaking with Urna at the same time.

"Yes, I remember. It was a long time ago, but I believe Kesji is a good man, and he will get one for you. I know he will," I spoke calmly, with much smiling to show I truly agreed. Stones were brought as a proposal, usually to the first wife of a man and only his first wife. Kesji had only been recognized as a man for less than two hand's worth of time, yet he was one. Plus, I knew he would be good to Urna.

She smiled back, bright, black eyes glittering in the red light. "I must go tell Jura. She will be happy to get a stone from you... But what should she give back Sheiji?"

I had nearly forgotten. Among my people, no gift was given without expecting something in return. I thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Arrows. I'm in need of more."

Urna look abashed, as if I had done something she thought wrong. Yet, I ignored the look. Among our kind, the men had weapons; the women had children and pretty things- as well as the food. For me to ask for weapons was strange, but Jura was old and would welcome the use of her arrows, poor though they were. My own that I had crafted were much stronger and not as prone to whisper as they flew- they were silent.

However, I had promised the old elder nearly a hand's worth of seasons ago I would get a Stone from the Dark. Jursa had never married, and had remained pure as my people's healer. It was common practice for such people to never marry, lay with anyone, or bear young. Even the spirits that created a child wouldn't enter her body, especially now that she was well over 10 hand's worth of time.

I remembered how I had gotten into a fight with a boy-child larger than myself and had nearly been beaten when Jursa had appeared, cursing the boy with many strange words and frightening him away from me. I had thanked her, and wished to give her a gift, a Stone from the Dark.

The Stones were the deepest of blues, with touches of white, silver, and black often tracing strange designs and symbols along their surfaces.

"I'll tell her, but you need to come soon. Dark is coming, and with no man here you will be in dang-" She halted and looked to the ground beside me where a fire sharpened spear was thrust up right into the sand. A boomerang, the wood black with age and use, hung from my left hand and a bow with arrows rested beside the spear. None of the weapons were as large or as powerful as the men's, but I was skilled, had a sharp eye, and had sharper senses then some of them. Telling me I would be in danger would be utterly pointless.

"I'll be coming soon. I have things I have to finish." I nodded and smiled; showing heart-warmth and convincing her I would be fine, which I would. Yet Urna was one to worry much, and think reason even less. It was one of her few faults.

"All right." She nodded and turned and left. It felt strange, her not embracing me before she left. But, I would have to keep in mind, that with her getting married and bearing and raising children, the space was only destined to grow. My feeling of heart warmth lessened somewhat into sadness at the thought. I was forbidden to participate in the rituals of my people, such as witnessing a boy-child become a man, a girl-child become a woman, or a marriage. Also, I would never be able to become a woman or marry... I was destined for solitude as Jursa was... Except without the honored position.

My brown eyes lowered again to the water as I sighed, mimicking the wind's musical voice. Except, mine served no purpose at all.

page break

Days passed all too quickly, and Urna was married and taken to Kesji's home. The family that had raised me, and dealt with my presence on behalf of Urna, grew colder toward me. I was unable to move to another's home, and I could certainly not move with Urna, so after four hands of days, I left one morning from the temporary village. I headed east toward the caves where the stones were found, and after two days, had several in my pouch with my magic item from a sorcerer.

Each was as small as the magic item, and made much noise on my way back to the village. However, I had no interest in hunting, and even less in hiding my presence. I was unhappy and depressed, feeling as if I had little point in even returning to the village, promise of Stone or no promise of Stone. I sighed.

"That was far too easy Kallage."

"I realize that, you would think an entire group would offer some... amusement at least."

My senses snapped to attention as the voices drifted from over a hill of sorts. There were many trees and bushes around so I dropped to the ground, pressing an ear to the smooth dirt and listening closely, afraid of what they may have been speaking about, though I could understand no words for the language was different. For some unknown reason, my lips pulled back in something resembling a snarl and I found breathing difficult.

Footfalls... two pair... muffled... they were walking over grass and loose sand or dirt... The voices were still muffled but I could tell they were male, and after a few moments I confirmed by scent they were not people, not even half of my people, as was I. In fact, the scent reeked of blood, and death... and... a musk odor that had sometimes clung to young men... Fear again rose in my heart.

"Well, we know we did get rid of all of the vermin, not like they would matter but the savages were persistent."

I heard a grunt of recognition from the other. I continued my silent snarl, my eyes sparking and glittering. I knew what they had said... one word at least... 'Savages'... The word stung and I realized I knew that one word, and knew it well. I was no savage... My people were no savages... and I grew angrier.

Footfalls continued as I lifted my head up, tightening my hold on my boomerang. I trusted the weapon, and drew my spear close to me with my other hand. I trusted myself, and my aim... despite my anger and furry and fear.

My eyes narrowed slightly, my muscles tightening like thick ropes and stone around my frame... I saw the bushes part several spear throws away and knew my boomerang was the better choice. So slowly, placing a shrub between me and the approaching targets, I stood slightly and like so many times before, flung the black wooded weapon with my right arm with as much strength as I could create, focusing on the magic I knew to be with me in my pouch.

I was forced to drop to the ground as the wooden blade spun forward. I heard a tree's branches whispering sharply from being torn past, and then two distinct shouts, one yelp, and a heavy thud.

I leapt up, grasping my spear and dropping my arrows. I ran forward as fast as the winds' voice itself, the air stinging my eyes, the branches tearing at my skin, and my anger mounting. The single standing form turned toward me, and as my black pointed spear sank into his red chest, he screamed.

I was covered in blood. I smelled of blood. I tasted blood. I even thought I was weeping blood.

Shortly after slaying the two I had heard, and returned to the village with their blood on my hands... all I found was more.

Fires were smoldering. Huts and shelters were strewn apart. Small dogs we kept with us were dead, most in pieces. The men were killed and in piles near the paths leading away from the village. The women were strewn about, none alive, many taken by force, and Ursa... Ursa was killed with a blow to her head and had been defiled... probably with child. As for the other children... I only looked at their bloodless faces and bodies once. I did not look again.

Jursa had been killed with a rock or some missile, probably before the fighting. She was sitting still in front of her hut, a mixture of plants and earth still damp in a wooden bowl in her lap.

It took moments, as many as on five hands, for me to really take in what I saw, smelt, and felt... They were all dead. Every last one of them was gone. By tracks, I saw that two attackers had appeared near Jursa's hut, had thrown many rocks and confuse my people, then had begun to slaughter on them. Men went first, then women, then children.

I spent the rest of the next day two days bringing wood and brush into the village. Once the entire area was covered, I renewed the flames, added a special type of liquid the men made and watched as the entire area was engulfed after many long times.

As the smoke rose above me, ash choking me, and memories flooding my mind, I untied my pouch of soft brown and emptied it into my hands. I took all of the blue stones, and threw them into the fire. The item of icy clouds, I cupped in my hands and looked at it, tears rising and pouring from my eyes. Then with one deep breath I turned and ran toward the river, jumping into the deep, clear water, and staying under. After a time... the item slipped from my fingers and I knew only painful darkness.

page break

"I was told you wished to speak to me, sir." A small-framed girl strode into the office, black hair pulled into a high ponytail that came to her shoulders. Her pale complexion, short black kimono, and white obi were little help to liven up her appearance. Deep purple eyes with an aristocratic face that spoke her age around 25 or 30 completed her face.

Ko-Enma scarcely looked up from his paperwork before nodding. "Yes, Ari. I need you to do something for me." There was a long moment of silence as his large brown eyes scanned over several papers and folders, apparently searching for one particular thing.

The woman, or girl, Ari, simply took a step forward and glanced over his desk for a few moments, reading only the occasional word. Nothing was of any significant interest to her. Simple forms and documents regarding demons, humans, etc...

"Here." Ko-Enma picked up a small piece of brown colored paper and held it out to her. It was only half the size of the other pieces of paper, with thick, black marks not really like those made from ink... In fact, they resembled a dark chalk...

"Sir..." She arched a black, thin eyebrow and looked at him questioningly but taking the paper in her right hand. "What do you wish for me to do... exactly?"

"Simple really. I need for you to decide on what language that is. You know the records department far better than anyone else around here, and I need to know precisely what that... letter says." Ko-Enma nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

Ari nodded slightly, her hair moving smoothly against the back of her neck. She then remembered and bowed, turning and leaving with the paper clutched in her hand near her chest.

It seemed strange for Ko-Enma not to... well... translate things himself. He knew practically every language used in the Makai, and the majority of the ones in the Human World. For him to not know a language and ask for assistance... was strange.

Ari shook her head as she walked along the long halls ways. Tiles passed below her feet in a smooth motion, unlike her mind as it wandered over the marks on the paper. Her smooth hand moved a few inches away from her chest and she looked once again at the paper...the cool waters of her mind rippling in question.

The first character was a simple circle... with marks going in and out of the first line at odd and end times...with no real pattern to it at all... _'How can I hope to read this?'_

_page break _

Cold... Pain... They were the first, and for a while, the only things her mind was registering. She slowly began to place the two in areas... Her skin was cold. Her chest was hurting...She had to find out why... why she was hurting... She had to breathe...

Brown eyes opened slightly, then closed urgently as ice cold water rushed into them. In shock and out of instinct alone, she bolted upward... Water suddenly parted over her head and splattered around her, raining on her wet shoulders and sending more shivers down her spine...

She opened her eyes again, her nose taking in the scents of water, wind, earth, plants, and something else... Something different. In answer to that she opened her eyes again, taking in large amounts of air to abate the pain.

'_Where... Where am I?' _ Her mind was scattered but was slowly waking and she felt her heart beat pulsing...she was still in the Great Wake... She wasn't Sleeping... _'How... How am I...' _She had thought the river would kill her...it had taken the lives of others... Why not her?

She gently eased her body closer to the bank, the sand soon meeting her feet in the clear depths. Then after a few more moments she was able to crouch in the shallow water... Her chest still ached with pain and her limbs were close to being numb from the clear water... But her nose still scented the strange smell, absorbing it and trying to place what it was...

Sheiji spat and crawled closer to the steep bank, watching the stones that might cut her and being careful to be as silent as possible. Her limbs screamed at the punishment and sudden physical strain but she wasn't listening. Instead she shut off that part of her mind, only allowing certain things to even reach her thought. The scent was the main thing... What was it? She didn't recognize it or the area she was in... the trees were redder, the water colder, the soil darker... Yet the same red sky peaked down at her through many leaves and branches.

Sharp, clear, and demanding... The smell was unlike anything she'd scented before... Like a hand beckoning her she eased up the bank and slipped into a number of bushes, the smell growing stronger. _'It's close... less than a spear throw...' _

A few leaves raked along her skin, the thin fabric around her chest and hips catching but holding. She cursed her pale skin in the shadows, but forced her eyes to search every area in her sight. The bushes gave way to a field of sorts... a path crossing in front of her and into it. The scent came from the field... over one of the small and many hills in her sight.

Sheiji raised her head slightly, taking in the air and twitching her ears. She heard nothing, except the voice of the breeze and the far off sounds of the river. As strange as this was she ignored it, preferring to find out what the scent was... Perhaps that was what had prevented her from falling asleep forever...

She inhaled once more, worried that she was heading into open ground... and not ground she could recall seeing or hearing tale of. Yet the scent was calling her...

The girl nodded and tensed, repeating to herself she would rest forever when she had finished here... Her muscles twitched, every fiber of her being drawn tight. Then with a single burst of speed she rushed out of the bushes and changed until she was running on two feet, in a half crouch.

Pain... Sharp, deadly, and demanding pain...

Sheiji tensed again, her eyes closing and her lips opening in a sharp scream.

She twitched violently, shaking and falling several feet backward toward the open part of the field, away from the protection of the forest. Safe protection... where this pain wasn't... The pain that throbbed from her left side and chest... A deep burning pain...

She forced her eyes open, raising herself off the ground enough to focus on what the pain was from... Above her... A large bird soared several spear lengths above her... The dark feathers telling her it was as large as she was... with talons and a beak... Talons and a beak that dripped lazily with her blood as the large bird pondered on diving to strike again...

Sheiji felt her senses center on the bird alone, the rest of the world falling away. "Leave me alone!"

The large, red bird against the lighter red sky dropped its wings, pelting downward... And Sheiji was ready despite the red pooling around her, staining the fabric and causing her grip on the earth to slip slightly.

Talons flashed and in the same instance Sheiji curled her body up, blocking her head and chest with her forearms...and struggling with a scream as the beak and talons buried themselves in her arms and bare shoulders... But just as the large wings pulsed to propel the bird upward, Sheiji cursed violently and kicked upward, breaking the hold on her arms and letting her feet connect with the bird's neck... Ignoring the thrashing and cutting along her calves, arms and shoulders...

She wanted to die. She should die, as had her people. But a stronger instinct took over that caused her to cling to the large bird and fight back. The instinct that told her she had to survive. She had little choice.

The bird, after a few more painful moments went still... the head lolling at an odd angle. The neck bled and the feathers stuck out in the air unnaturally... She had broken its neck neatly... And with a groan she pushed the large animal off of her and simply fell backwards onto the ground...

Sheiji felt the breeze wash over her gently, and she allowed her mind to recede out of the tight, constricting concentration she had held over it. In answer, the pain rushed to her mind, screaming and complaining because of the torn arms, the bruised and bloodied calves... and gashed shoulders...

'_Now... I...' _Somewhere in her mind, Urna smiled and told her again about her Stone of Dark... And laughed at Sheiji's first attempt at throwing a spear which missed the target and instead toppled into a river... _' I get to say...' _Sheiji's chest rose, and then caught before falling... _'I am sorry... sorry I missed your... wedding... because...' _ Brown eyes blinked and struggled to stay open, starring at the sky above her. The sky the bird would no longer soar in. The sky that was filled with the smoke of her burning home somewhere... The sky that Urna had always believed would one day carry her away... but not as soon as it really had..._'Because I was... a Kursa... but not anymore.' _

Sheiji smiled slightly and drifted off into the darkness.

page break

Ari bolted into a standing position, shock flooding into her veins. In confusion her dark eyes drifted over the words again. Yes, she was right. "By Kami's name... I..." She grabbed the book and paper, running as fast as her feet could carry her to Ko-Enma's office, and nearly tearing the door down as it took longer than usual to open. "Ko-Enma! Sir..."

Ko-Enma looked toward her, breaking eye contact with Botan and looking at Ari. "Yes?"

"Sir... I found the language the note was written in!" Ari bolted to the demi-god's desk, uncharacteristically allowing a few strands of hair fall about her face. Her hands trembled and she bit her bottom lip, throwing a glance at Botan and nodding shakily.

Ko-Enma took the book and note, glancing back and forth for a few moments... "Ashiran nescru calu anarican... What language is that..."

Ari inhaled. "An old one. We only have two books in the whole department that even mention it. Calalea is what the people were once called, by outsiders." Ari steadied her voice and continued, noting that Ko-Enma's face grew slightly paler and Botan's eyes widened. "They were an entire society of magical demons of sorts, able to change anything at will of their element. That note, says, in Calalea's language, 'Arise to take our revenge, on our Brothers."

Ko-Enma altered his binki to the other side of his mouth and looked at Botan. "Do you know what that means exactly?"

Botan shook her head, shrugging and feeling foolishly clueless. "Not a clue... I've only heard of the Calalea... But who were their brother's?"

Ari took her turn and swallowed. "The Calalea were brought down from a road of complete control of all three worlds by their own relatives of sorts. The Calalea had a counter part species, called the Gantra, who decided no one kind of people should rule, and just when the Calalea seemed to be in control, the Gantra destroyed a large amount of their numbers, killing off the rest over time once the race was knocked out of power. It's a legend of sorts that says that the last Calalea cursed the Gantra, sending them back to the primal way of life, and using his element, earth, to bind them to the Makai world forever, locked in a sort of barbaric loop where they couldn't make their civilizations advance... And over time the Gantra split into many tribes, wandering the Makai in secrecy to avoid slavery and slaughter."

Ko-Enma nodded, "That's exactly what happened. It was many years ago... I doubt my Dad even remembers it happening. But if this note is right... then there are still Calalea about and they'll try to exterminate what's left of the Gantras." Ko-Enma sighed, "Which is pointless, the whole species is so secretive I doubt we could even find them and give them warning... and that's if we could get them to understand something that complicated."

Botan blinked, a thought occurring. "Kurama knows more than we know about legends and kinds of demons, surely he could help... And Hiei too." She looked at Ko-Enma hopefully, and was rewarded with a nod and an agreeing sigh.

"We'll need them... And Yusuke and Kuwabara eventually. But not just yet, we need to locate at least one of the remaining Gantra first..."

page break

The girl hadn't moved. He had watched her fight with the large bird and thought she would die surely. Yet, he could still sense her energy pulsing strangely. That, and her chest rose and fell beneath the thin cloth. She should have been dead. Should be, but she wasn't. Red eyes narrowed.

It was a thought that confused him, and after watching her for this long, he had decided to help her. He didn't question his own actions, they were based on instinct and that was something he didn't question.

He looked down on her once he had covered the short distance to her side, and was amazed to note she seemed human... Surely she wasn't... What scent he could smell that wasn't blood, told him she wasn't a frail creature, but a strong one.

Of course, her actions earlier proved it. The bird was simply proof. With out a weapon, on the ground, and apparently injured before hand she had killed the crimson bird that now lay on her legs, the head touching the ground.

His attention focused on the girl again, noting how her breathing was shallow and how she had lost a lot of blood. She wasn't human, but she was weak then. He understood.

He crouched at her side, placing a hand on her small, torn, and somehow pale shoulder. He moved his hand to her neck, checking her pulse and noting that it was strong and steady, despite her wounds and breathing. It was puzzling but he should get her bandaged and cleaned up.

With one easy movement he tossed the large bird out of the way.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Legends

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the Japanese language. I do not own Japan. I do not own most of the lyrics within this story; all original lyrics of my creation will be mentioned as such at the end of every chapter they are used. You get the idea right? You no sue me, I no do anything bad- end of story.

Growing Up Again

Chapter 2: Legends

Summary: Humanities' darkest day is said to be 200 years from now. However the makings of another, sooner, day start to emerge as an ancient race resurfaces, bent on revenge. Their goal was once the control of all of the worlds. Will they make steps toward accomplishing this goal? Or will they settle for destroying those that stopped them in the beginning? Both races are old, hidden in the shadows of the Makai. Will this war remain there?

Warnings: language, violence, angst, sexual situations, crude humor, 'references'

Red eyes glanced toward the motionless female form. She hadn't woken since he had moved her and bandaged her wounds. In fact, if she weren't breathing, he'd have written her off as dead. But the small girl was alive, her thin frame trembling with each shaky breath, but alive… She was weak. He detested being weak. He detested those who were weak. He should detest her. But he didn't. In fact, he caught himself watching her breath, as if worried she would fall still completely.

He wasn't worried, and when he noted he was watching her at that moment, he snorted and looked away. "Hn." Ruby orbs instead looked around the darkening world. Night would settle soon and once again it would catch him on the ground playing babysitter in the Makai woods to a girl who hadn't spoken or moved in hours. He cursed. _'Kuso…'_

He honestly wondered why he even gave a damn if any other demons came during the night and killed her. It wouldn't be his fault, and shouldn't bother him. Yet, it did.

"Urna… Urna… Wakashar… Urna…" It was a faint whisper, a trace of one, but words nonetheless. The male looked at her. She leaned against a tree slightly, sitting, with his cloak over her chest and middle, helping to cover whatever the poor excuse for clothes didn't. He let his senses reach out to her, testing her energy, body and spirit alike. She was slowly gaining strength back, her body energy running around her smoothly.

She would be awake soon, he knew. That was excellent, she'd wake up, be able to travel, and he'd get her to someplace, or on the way to someplace, and he'd leave without feeling… bothered. That was, at least, the best way to explain what he'd felt when he'd started to leave her the first time. It wasn't a physical pain… it wasn't any form of pleasure, and it wasn't anything in between…

His thoughts halted as he heard her murmur the same strange words again, always the same ones. He had begun to wonder what she was saying, but didn't dare try to figure out with the Jagan until she was awake at least. Or, as she was now, starting to wake. He thought for a moment, then nodded, removing the bandana smoothly and allowing a few seconds to pass before he began to focus, mentally drawing her closer until something resembling a window appeared in his mind.

He looked through the opening, and waited, as it grew larger and surround him. In it, were many things all at once; People, the Makai, the sky glaring down from between branches… and an intense feeling of misery combined with an even deeper, urgent almost, need to do something. He narrowed his eyes and probed on that feeling. What did she need to do?

Cold… It surrounded him, followed by heat and pain. The heat didn't bother him, and the pain didn't either. However, the cold was intense. It pushed the breath from his body and nearly forced the Jagan to close-, which shouldn't have been possible. He tightened his jaw and gave himself a few moments to sort through her thoughts, let her explain. And she did.

Flames leapt up before his eyes, consuming sights that, at one point, might have forced nightmares into him. Yet, as horrible as they were, they left no true impression on him as they played before him. Children, resembling humans with dark skin and dark eyes, gazed at him sightlessly, the screams having long since died.

Women and men were similarly placed and burned before his eyes. One person was watching it all, and he let the question enter her head, asking if she was one that had done this… NO. She didn't do anything; nothing to stop it from happening, and wanted to die because of that reason.

The answer came as a sudden gust of wind, stilling the flames and images. In response, a girl, her, crouched in the bushes, listening to two demons farther off. To her, the words they said made little sense. However, Hiei understood the gurgling resembling Japanese easily enough. They were conversing about the deaths, the women, children, men… everything. He knew what they were talking about, and he protectively guarded it from entering her head.

The images faded again, and he was aware that she was partially awake… but subdued because of him, and he mentally separated the distance, allowing the window to close, and his eyes to open.

In the few seconds it took for her to fully awaken, he had the bandana tied around his forehead again, and was crouching closer to her, listening.

Brown eyes opened, looking golden red in the firelight. Her hair was coppery colored, where blood wasn't dried into it.

The brown orbs locked onto his, and remained there, uncomprehending and clueless as to whom he was, where she was, or even that she might have been hurting. "Urna… Wakashar…"

"What do you keep babbling?"

Brown eyes narrowed as a little awareness dawned in her mind. She didn't understand anything he had just said, and she had the idea he hadn't understood either... who was he… Her memory was clouded but she didn't remember him… And with his back to the fire, and his front in darkness, she thought at first she had come upon another tribe… More of her people!

The girl pushed herself up, letting the cloak fall off of her and she attempted to stand, looking at him with a mixed emotion of confusion but relief in her eyes… then, her footing moved her enough to see light playing across his arms… He was pale skinned… Brown eyes widened and she gently fell into a sitting position, staring at him in shock.

Another long moment passed, with both of them looking at one another, one shocked, the other confused and curious... Finally she shook her head, and tested the air for any scents of more people… Finding none she focused harder on him, trying to grasp understanding. "Worshen acrea… Acrea? Tyrusho?"

Hiei clenched his jaw, cursing again in his head. _'She can't even speak Japanese… Senseless little fool…'_

It was instant. Sheiji opened her mouth in shock, and then narrowed her eyes, tensing her body and lifting her lips into an unmistakable snarl of protest. "Canor? Canor ath nacreas! Nacreas!" She wasn't foolish enough to attempt to stand, understanding the painful throbbing coming from her heavily bandaged arms and legs. However she allowed her anger to show him she would gladly at any other time.

Hiei's eyes widened, not really sure what she was saying, but taking in the fact she was angry… Surely his thoughts hadn't… He narrowed his eyes. _'Can you… understand what I'm thinking?'_

Sheiji blinked. Her angry emotion draining from her face and eyes as if it were water. What replaced it was a look of confusion, but a curious look of confusion. "Nat…" She sighed, realizing he couldn't understand her… But she understood what he had just spoken. _'You didn't open your mouth… But I understood… Yes… Yes, I understood.'_

Hiei sighed. Letting him self relax and forcing his thoughts to slow down, slow enough for her to take in gradually. Also, he sorted out what she could hear and what she couldn't. _'What are you?' _It was a question that had been bothering him for quite some time. She was apparently a demon, because emotions hadn't risen her spiritual energy at all, in fact, it hadn't changed in any form or fashion.

'_Sheiji… A Kursa. I'm from another tribe.' _

Hiei blinked. The name sounded strange in Japanese… Too strange… Most names he had ever heard were easy to pronounce. Hers was certainly not. He thought for a moment, testing how she had said it, trying to come up with a language it could be from… and a people that spoke the language. Surely there was more than the burning village of her kind. _'Are you demon or human?'_

'_Not sure… what's… human?' _She looked thoroughly confused, but still it was over powered by the need to understand.

Hiei sighed roughly, taking in the fact she didn't know Japanese, didn't know any common languages, and hadn't a clue as to what a human was. She was oblivious. She hadn't been taught anything about… anything… _'Sounds like that buffoon.' _

'_Like who?'_

'_A human…'_

'_But I do know things…'_

Hiei snorted. "Not enough to not get yourself killed." After a moment he thought the statement out in his head, allowing her to hear it. Once again anger clouded over her face, and a snarl formed. He hadn't noticed before but her canines were more pronounced… Not large but larger than normal… Also, her ears were slightly pointed. Barely but it was apparent when her hair was brushed back. "She's not human… But she doesn't have the appearance of a demon either… Hn."

Sheiji took note on the fact he was watching her, studying her, as she had once studied the magic… _'The magic…' _She blinked and dropped a hand to her waist, feeling for the familiar pouch that always hung at her side… It was gone… She had thrown it, and the magic away… _'I should have used it…'_

Hiei caught himself before he asked what she had meant. It was better he didn't know what the girl had before. What ever it was, it was gone. He stood and walked to where his katana was, and calmly sat down. He was certain she would be stronger soon, and then he would leave. _'Let her find out on her own. It's hardly my business.'_

Sheiji ignored his thought. He wouldn't help her any more, and that was fine. He had done more than most males in her tribe would have done. He had bandaged her, tried to understand her, and might have helped her settle into a new tribe. Yet, he was turning her away as soon as she was strong enough to function on her own. Well, she had no reason to stay longer than she had.

Silence fell between them, both pretending to doze, but neither doing so. Hiei simply let his mind drift, senses always alert. Sheiji waited for a while longer, then flipped the black material off of her, and nearly silently crept away from the firelight.

Hiei simply listened to her leave.

Page break

Ko-Enma looked at both of the demons in front of him, stopping the endless stream of stamping of papers for the moment. "Kurama, Hiei."

Both nodded, though Hiei of course looked bored and roughly speaking, none too pleased to being there. However the demi-god simply ignored the fact.

"I have a request for both of you. I need to know if you can tell me anything about the Calalea." Ko-Enma paused to see if they reacted to the name, only Kurama did and that was only to lift a delicate eyebrow slightly.

"I take it you're going to explain why you're asking us for information." Hiei glanced at Kurama lightly, judging whether he had anything to say.

"We received this a few days ago." Ko-Enma moved the note Ari had researched onto the desk in plain view. "I was able to translate it from some of the few references we have about the Calalea. It says, 'Ashiran nescru calu anarican."

Silence…

"It means, translated, 'Arise to take our revenge, on our Brothers." Ko-Enma spoke calmly, watching both demons, and hoping that one might know what to do, or have any idea who was behind it.

Kurama sighed, narrowing his eyes, "I didn't think the Gantra were even in existence anymore… I believed them to have vanished years ago, presumably dead."

Ko-Enma bit back a sigh of relief, so one did have some knowledge of the subject, thankfully. "So did we, but with limited knowledge of what IS in the Makai, we have no real way of knowing for sure. I had hoped either one of you might have an idea of where the Gantra are, or even where would be the best place to search."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "Exactly what **are **we supposed to know about?"

Ko-Enma sighed, pressing a button on a remote. A screen came into view behind him, slightly to his right. Across it formed a picture of a human-like creature. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, pointed ears, pronounced canines that appeared against the lips of what appeared to be a male dressed in Chinese looking attire. "This is a picture of a Gantra drawn nearly 3,000 years ago." Another button was pressed.

The view changed to another being, female this time. She was pale skinned, with the same pointed ears, same canines, same Chinese make to the dress, but bright red eyes, and almost blonde hair. The contrast was apparent, even though the builds of both creatures seemed almost identical. "This is a Calalea. Nearly 2,500 years ago, the Calalea seemed to be on an unstoppable road to taking over all three of the worlds; a war that my father actually fought in. However, their 'brothers' or closest relative species wise, the Gantra, decided that the Calalea were growing far too powerful. So, they formed a large force, backed by their unique powers, which bases itself around elements, completely demolished the larger cities of the Calalea. Then, within a few hundred years, they hunted and killed the rest."

Ko-Enma swallowed and sighed. "The only legend that could explain what happened to the Gantra is far fetched and hardly creditable."

Hiei tightened his fists, looking hard at the picture on the screen behind the demi-god… He mentally replaced the nearly blonde hair and bright red eyes of the woman with red-brown hair and bright brown eyes… Sure enough, the resemblance between the picture of the Calalea and Sheiji was uncanny. The fire demon began to think over the images he had seen in the girl's mind. The burning village of dark skinned people… her home. The two demons that had destroyed it… It all made sense.

"Are you thinking of something Hiei?" Kurama noted the look in Hiei's eyes, plainly saying he remembered something, and by the tensing of his small frame, something that bothered him.

Hiei remained silent, only giving Kurama a small glare, but a small, barely notable nod all the same. "What exactly is this 'legend'?"

"That with their last dying breath, the last of the Calalea placed a curse on the Gantra. A curse that would throw them into a state of ever lasting primal existence. The race was made to where they could make no advancement in living, thinking, teaching, anything. According to the legend, the Gantra became so 'backwards' that they split into several groups, sinking from knowledge over time and remaining in secrecy."

Hiei closed his eyes for a few moments… Remembering. The burning village must have been a group of the Gantra, forced to live as savages from a curse. Sheiji was apparently a different Gantra… A Calalea… But how had she lived among the Gantra if she had, or her kind, had caused the problems for the Gantra in the first place?

Kurama was silent for a moment, watching the change in Hiei's eyes before they closed and watching him as he thought over… what? The fire demon was preoccupied, that much was certain. But with what exactly?

Page break

She had been working for hours. Yet, all she had managed to accomplish; was tired arms and ripping apart the partially sealed wounds. That and a small throwing club resembling half of a boomerang. Just the same though, she was proud of her efforts. She had always relied on a natural limb to form her clubs, but need outweighed her patience.

Sheiji sighed and wiped her brow, carefully bending her arm a certain way that didn't hurt as much. _'Perhaps now I'll be able to take care of myself, and travel during Dark in stead of Light…' _She swallowed, adding, _'And I won't need strange males to take care of me.'_ The incident with the strange, pale skinned, male was still fresh in her mind, even after two days. It had irked her she had had to be 'rescued' by a stranger, and another Kursa at that.

Her pride was hurt, and her wounds were bleeding freely now, the bandages having long since been left behind once they were saturated with the crimson liquid. Yet, her body was strong and would heal. Sheiji was quite sure of that.

She grasped the club in her right hand, holding the tapered end of the forearm length club. It was light; the wood she had used was also water resistant and wouldn't burn very easily. In her left she held a stone, triangular in shape with blood dried on it from where she had cut into her own skin while stripping away the bark and wood from the club slowly. Just the same, the club would respond to her every command, and hopefully would being her food provider and protection. The Kursa nodded.

Stiffly she stood in the crimson light, noting that she had worked straight through the Light, and Dark was coming soon…Her traveling time. Light was resting, eating, hunting, and scavenging. Dark was traveling and exploring. Since she hadn't found anything except different kinds of roots, only a few she could recognize, and fewer still that were safe to eat. She had washed them all, spending much of the early hours of the day fashioning a bag out of the larger leaves and supporting it with bendable branches, weaving them together easily. The good roots she had known to be safe she had eaten quickly, preferring them in her than in a bag. The roots she was unsure of were in her bag beside her, the bad she had mashed together into a toxic mixture, and rolling out ball shaped pieces and letting them dry. She would carry several in case she had a need to use them in a fight. All she would have to do would be to crush the mixture into a wound, or face of an enemy.

Sheiji sighed, looking toward the river where the mixture was drying in the sun. It would be ready soon. So she picked up her bag, balanced the club in her opposite hand and began to make her way toward the riverbank. It was the same river she had emerged out of, and she planned to continue downstream, away from her home.

'_I should be farther away than what I am… I could be farther away… I haven't gone many spear throws from where that male was…' _These thoughts constantly played in her mind, helping her decide to gather her poisons and leave quickly. She admitted to herself part of her had indeed wanted to catch the male unawares, but the other part of her deemed it foolish… Something a boy-child would do to get revenge… something a girl-child would do to be foolish.

The girl walked easily over the rocky sand and onto the soft mossy ground of the forest floor, leaving the riverbank in favor of the cooler and darker walk. Being as pale as she was she had learned to use shadows and darker areas to help hide herself. Now it was simply reflex. Yet brown eyes roamed along the tree trunks and tops of bushes, looking for any movement. Also, her nose twitched continuously in a search to scent anything other than plants, earth, water, and traces of animals.

End of chapter 2


	3. Tricky Agreement

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the Japanese language. I do not own Japan. I do not own most of the lyrics within this story; all original lyrics of my creation will be mentioned as such at the end of every chapter they are used. You get the idea right? You no sue me, I no do anything bad- end of story.

Growing Up Again

Chapter 3: Tricky Agreement

Summary: Humanities' darkest day is said to be 200 years from now. However the makings of another, sooner, day start to emerge as an ancient race resurfaces, bent on revenge. Their goal was once the control of all of the worlds. Will they make steps toward accomplishing this goal? Or will they settle for destroying those that stopped them in the beginning? Both races are old, hidden in the shadows of the Makai. Will this war remain there?

Warnings: language, violence, angst, sexual situations, crude humor, 'references'

Sheiji padded along the trail slowly, shifting her weight on the balls of her feet to avoid the jarring that caused so much pain. Any other time she wouldn't have traveled, but she had scented the male Kursa from before. It was someone she didn't want to meet again. True he had helped her, but there was something too unnatural about him. He spoke another tongue, thought thoughts she could hear, and had helped her without expecting anything in return. As far as she knew she was the only one to make such a mistake. Of course, in that same thought, maybe he was truly like her, so much like her that she despised him for reminding her of how different she really was from her people. Brown eyes narrowed and she shook her head, shifting her makeshift bag gingerly across her shoulders and dismissing the male from her mind.

Instead she quickly shifted her mind to other things. She was still in sight of the river, steadily following it downstream. Gradually the water was growing faster, the river deepening, the surface breaking into white every time it grew even the slightest bit shallower. Sheiji had stared at such a place once for a hand of moments. Were the spirits telling her to turn back? The Kursa had heard stories from the men and even Urna that the spirits despised those who didn't belong. How the spirits hated People who went out alone. Sheiji remembered with a shudder even the time that one girl had been found from the village, her throat torn and blood poring along her chest. The spirits knew she didn't belong on her own, and had killed her.

Sheiji quickly decided that was not the thing to think about, and instead padded along faster.

The path she was on was worn, a sign of People. She knew that on her own, in the changing and unfamiliar lands, she could only last so long. But, she had managed to find some roots and berries that she recognized, and had eaten them after making a mash from them. The best place for food wasn't being carried, but in you. Even a child of the village knew such things. Kursa or no, Sheiji tightened her hand on her club and forced her eyes to scan the path, searching for stones for a spear. She had no weapon other than the club she had made, and since blood still dried along her skin despite her washing it, she had to protect herself. Blood was a sign of weakness, the spirits fed off of it, as well as sorcerers, or so the men said.

Brown eyes latched onto two black rocks. She recognized the stone, easy to work with and once baked in coals, and was as hard as the Stones of the Dark. Small, calloused hands closed around the rocks, and once again Sheiji thought longingly of her pouch. The girl would simply have to make another… She nodded in agreement with the idea and decided to rest, squatting beneath a large bush, eyeing the red sky. It would soon be Dark Time, and Sheiji went about gathering wood and starting a small fire. Then, careful so as not to further injure her hands, the Kursa began working the two dark colored rocks together, feeding the fire occasionally as the sky turned a dark crimson then purple, and eventually black.

Chips fell from one of the rocks; a rough outline of a spearhead slightly larger than her foot began to take shape. It would b heavier, more for a man than a Kursa, but Sheiji was determined to simply make a heavier shaft to support the stone. _'No village, no men- I need stronger weapons._' Of course, according to the men among the People, women were cursed. Weapons would fall apart in their hands, the spirits deserting them. But as a Kursa, the spirits must have allowed the oddity, since the only weapon that had failed Sheiji was poorly made.

Sheiji ran her hand along the edge, pleased when a faint line of red appeared from a cut on her palm. She licked the cut, pressing the hand to her chest cloth and gently dropped the rock into the fire, pleased with herself. The other rock could wait until a similar one came along. Any other stone would break.

Brown eyes closed and the Kursa leaned forward, bringing her knees up and placing her chin on one, wrapping her arms around her. Her hair turned a deep, red, copper-like color in the firelight, her skin taking on nearly the same shade. Her nose twitched absent mindedly, testing the slight breeze that moved through the leaves and branches. The firelight played along the path.

Above her, standing downwind after some thought, red eyes watched her with a slightly puzzled expression. She had made it farther than he had thought she would, sticking with the river as it wound its way farther from the mountains. He wondered if she knew where she was going. Hiei narrowed his eyes; perhaps she was going to another Gantran village? If so it would be wiser to stay out of sight (and scent in her case) and follow her… He crossed his arms and shifted slightly on the tree branch, sitting down slowly. He was tempted to use his Jagan again, finding out for sure as to where she was going… Then thought better of it. The Jagan had formed a mental connection between them for some reason, a simple reminder it decided often what it wanted to do. He shook his head. No, probing her wouldn't get him anywhere. In fact, until he knew what the connection dealt with, it would be better not to test it.

'_I could always take her to Ko-Enma, I suppose he would be the better suited for dealing with the savage…' _Red eyes narrowed and he leaned against the tree, closing his eyes.

That's when he sensed it… Anger… The Jagan throbbed painfully, relaying something. Hiei started to open his eyes, trying to block out the pain, until the Jagan began burning slightly, throbbing constantly. Hiei reached for the bandana, untying it swiftly and clenching his teeth. It was instant.

His mental self stood in the dark, starring into a pair of coppery-red eyes that narrowed and flickered with flames. His gut clenched. Not in fear, but in realization. She knew he was there. She had heard him. She didn't like either of the events… _'Why do you follow me?' _

'_Where are you going?'_ Hiei had to clench muscles and tense. Her voice was sharp and loud, since the Jagan wasn't probing or even attempting to really subdue her; she had complete control over all of her thoughts. True he could change that, and he paused for a moment to wonder if that would be the better thing. He knew to put his thoughts into words would leave them open for her to hear… but she couldn't read urges, instincts, and emotions.

'_I'm seeking a new home.'_ No lies, no false leads, and no hiding her answer. He scoffed at the fact she was so bluntly honest and trusting with someone who she knew nothing about. Or did she know nothing? He had protected her, healed her, spoke with her, and caused no harm to her when she was most vulnerable… Perhaps she knew more than he realized.

'_Where is it?'_

'_Where is what?'_

'_That Gantran village.'_

'_Gantran…?'_ She said the word as if it were completely foreign and strange.

Hiei hadn't thought of that. She didn't know about the Calalea and the Gantra. The legend wasn't anything to her. Hiei's mental self narrowed his eyes.

'_I'm going to tell you something…If it sounds familiar, then say so I don't have to spend any more time. ' _He hesitated… He should let Ko-Enma handle this. He should get her there and rinse his hands of the whole mess… But something told him it was his responsibility… and he wouldn't turn from it. His mental counter part swallowed then started speaking. The story of the Gantra and the Calalea drifted to her with his voice, the whole thing being easier than he had thought. He had never really disliked stories or anything, but most speech was pointless. This however, was anything but pointless… it was a part of the feeling he'd sensed a few days ago. It was nothing and something all at once. He pushed the thought away, focusing on the story…

Story, that's all it was to him. Just some far off tale someone else had created a long time ago. It didn't seem real… At least not until the anger melted from Sheiji's eyes, and she stood before him in his mind, brown eyes wide and attentive. He sensed something about spirits entering her mind several times, but ignored it. _'Then, the last Calalean cursed the Gantrans. It was made so that the race would never make anything better for themselves, wouldn't evolve to anything more than…' _He let it hang in the air.

'_Savages…' _Brown eyes closed… Hiei pressed with his Jagan, trying to sense what she was thinking and feeling, and he found it. A heavy sense of confusion was present. That was natural he decided. But the next emotion wasn't. Anger… Surely she wasn't mad at him. No… revenge… She wanted revenge… He silently asked himself, against who would she fight. She was Calalea in appearance, but Gantran by nature. She had been raised by the Gantran, but born either part or whole Calalea…

'_The People are smart. They protect themselves from spirits, stay in the Great Wake instead of Big Sleep. I'm not one of the true People but I know they are not savages! People are strong; the men smart in making weapons, choosing wives, and picking places for the village to move! The women know roots, berries, and leaves that help any sickness. Jura could make a sick baby grow to be big and strong. Urna was smart and sweet; she never did any wrong. She never angered any spirits or made her father beat her for doing bad! She would be my sister if I were one of the true People but she still treated me like an equal!' _Sheiji's anger flared, her lips pulling back to bare canines in a snarl of anger. Hiei wasn't intimidated at all, which seemed to simply to infuriate Sheiji even more. To her he was making fun of her. That's when red eyes narrowed over her words.

'_Why are you not a true person… one of the People?'_ He had to translate his thoughts into simplified forms for her to understand.

Sheiji looked taken aback, confused by the question. _'I'm like you. Not a full spirit, not one of the People. The men won't lay with half People, and women won't claim half People as their children. When I was born I died, and the spirits took away half my soul. They made me less than one of the People. They made it where I am not a woman or woman-child, and not a man or a man-child. I am nothing, a shadow of a Person.' _Despite the fact she was talking about something primal, foolish, and complete bullshit… he saw no flicker in her eyes. The brown orbs were steady, the snarl having dissipated mostly, though a slight twitch was still present in her upper lip. She believed it. To her it was simple law. Like… like death… Her being less than everyone around her was fact. Hiei could relate in some ways…

'_Why… How am I a half person like you?' _Again Sheiji was confused, and Hiei distinctly felt he was missing something that apparently was easy for her to tell.

In Hiei's Jagan eye, Sheiji eyed him… _'You have more spirit than me… True People have dark skin, and dark eyes… and black hair… though not like yours… your skin is like mine. My hair is lighter than yours…so you're a truer person than I am…' _Sheiji spoke the last sentence more to herself than to Hiei, and he felt coldness from her… His mind traced over her words, trying to get them to something he could focus on and comprehend. Her short babble, though in Japanese in his head, wasn't very well planned out. At last he understood though. She thought him higher than she was… Had more of a soul, was more alive and more like one of her people… He snorted.

'_We are called Kursas… or Half-People.' _ He recognized 'kursa' from before… She had called herself Sheiji the Kursa… Again he snorted. The whole thing was barbaric. She simply was different. She was from another race… no wonder she looked different. Surely the Gantra would have seen their brother-race, the Calalea in Sheiji's eyes, hair, and skin… he stopped. Ruby eyes narrowed in thought.

The Calalea had died out 2,500 years ago or so… The oldest among Sheiji's people was probably an infant compared to that much time. The Gantra had probably had several cases like Sheiji's where there two races had mixed. They hadn't been able to identify the white people after their curse… so they'd had to come up with another reason for the different colors. To her People… The Gantra… It wasn't barbaric at all. It was simple fact like it was to Sheiji. He sighed heavily. _'You never had any idea of what you are…'_

'_I am a Kursa…' _

Hiei crossed his arms, thinking. Ko-enma needed a Gantra… Also, he needed evidence that the Calalea were still around… Sheiji handled both problems… But caused another. The fire-demon could easily picture walking Sheiji into the demi-god's office in her current state. She'd panic- probably go into shock if she was anything like a human. She had no idea anything besides the Makai woods even existed. There was no way he could even get her there… Botan might be able to… But even then, Sheiji knew no Japanese. He sighed and rubbed his temples with his left thumb and forefinger. _'This is pointless.'_

'_What is?'_

He started to answer, drawing up a scene in his mind of her in Ko-Emma's office, being asked things, being told things… but just as it came to him, the words to explain it to her in short spurts of grammar failed him. He looked her over, his red eyes looking along the tight wiry frame, barely concealed features, rough cloth 'clothing', the canines showing slightly through a straight set of lips, the hair hanging around her face in a wild and defiant manner...and last, the large brown eyes that were so steady and abnormally trusting for a demon. He couldn't do it.

Hiei, fire/ice-demon, bastard child, black dragon wielder, spirit detective, heir to Mukuro, harsh pessimist, and often time's cruel man couldn't do it. He couldn't bring down her whole world with a few sentences. His eyes blinked and a firm resolve appeared. It would take some work- but damn it to the seven Hells if he didn't have a plan.

'_Do you not know where you are going?'_

Sheiji sensed that something more was going on in Hiei's head than where she was going but none-the-less she responded. _'I'm following the Spirits' River. There must be more of the People.'_

Hiei locked eyes with her. Here was one of the trickier parts. _'I know of many People… I can get you to them.' _

The Calalean tilted her head… _'Are they down the Spirits' River?'_

Uh-oh… Yeah Hiei, just where were they? _' In that direction for days... then toward the setting sun.' _

'_Long trip?'_

'_Very long, harder for one than two.'_

Sheiji knew she stood little chance of finding the next village on her own. She remembered only vague directions of where the People had traveled before. Also, alone she was vulnerable and since he was another Kursa, he would make an easier traveling companion than another People… Sheiji's mind was made up. _'You lead, but speak to me; teach me your talk. Mind talk difficult to understand all the time.'_

Hiei sighed, uncrossing his arms and retreating from the Jagan after nodding to her. Time to start the other tricky part… Getting Ko-Enma along for the ride.

Page break

A teen lay sprawled out over his bed, black hair un-slicked and sticking out at odd angles all over his head. He snored once and rolled over, his hands twitching every moment or so in the dim light that leaked through the apartment window.

Yusuke was groggily enjoying his dream… He wasn't actually sure what it was… Had something to with that damn arcade game he'd spent so much time trying to beat and it kept beating him… He grinned in his sleep as he dreamed his fingers sliding over the controls, that high score was his damn it!

'_Yusuke…'_

The teen didn't even bat an eye at his name being said. Hell he was enjoying himself, not to mention he was sure this next level would get him farther than Kuwabara had gotten. Not that it mattered; he'd beat him anyway.

'_Yusuke Urameshi.'_

Once again Yusuke ignored it. Kieko was probably trying to get him to go to school or get him out of the arcade. Well screw that. He'd have this damn thing beat soon- didn't matter what the hell she-

'_Wake the hell up Yusuke!'_

That wasn't Kieko in the dream Yusuke realized and he looked over his shoulder in the arcade…Brown eyes opened in reality, Yusuke groaned and rolled over again. "Wha-"

'_Hn. You sleep as if you were dead.'_

"Hiei?" Yusuke's eyes blinked as he looked around his room, absent-mindedly tugging on a white t-shirt. Hiei must be contacting him with his Jagan… _'Least he didn't go in my dream… that'd been odd…' _

'_I need you to deliver a message to Botan or Ko-Enma for me.'_

"Woah, wait a sec, there's not another mission or whatever is there? I told Ko-Enma to eat that damn pacifier if he bothered my weekend again that little-"

'_No one's interrupting your precious 'weekend' or whatever fool of a game you were playing in your dream.'_

Yusuke grinned sheepishly. "You, uh, noticed that I guess, eh, Hiei?'

'_It was impossible to miss…'_

The teen cleared his throat. "It's kinda weird talking to myself you know- where the hell are you?"

'_In the Makai.'_

"Wow, you can talk to me all the way from the Makai? Jeeze, kinda handy…"

'_Would you stop blabbering and listen?'_

"All right all right. What's the message or whatever and why don't you send it yourself?" Yusuke contented himself with glaring at the ceiling, hoping Hiei could see him and get a full blast of how pissed he was.

'_I'd rather not. I tried to give it Kurama but he's not at his ningen place. So you can simply send it through a communicator. It needn't be in person.'_

"All right…" Yusuke stretched and yawned. "Fire away. Hope it's nothing embarrassing or anything…"

Hiei ignored the comment apparently. _'I have found a Calalean- not a threat. I am keeping her in the Makai. Ko-Enma will wait for me to bring her to him. She-'_

"Hold up Hiei, 'Calalean'? And what's with this thing about it being a 'her'…" Yusuke smirked.

Again, Hiei ignored. _'Get Ko-Enma to explain it. You'll be dragged into his little problem soon enough in any case. But tell him she'll solve both sides of the problem. If he has questions, tell him to wait.' _

Yusuke dropped all joking looks for a moment at least. Hiei rarely 'stepped' out of line. If he took a step or bound over the line it was for damn good reasons. Besides, the teen trusted the demon. Hiei could be a little hard to understand and moody but hell, he had saved Yusuke's skin enough times. The teen shrugged. "Fine, I'll get your message to them, anything else you plan on waking me up at 5 am to tell me? Like what you're doing with a girl?" Brown eyes glinted.

Hiei, once again, ignored. _'I'll let you know later.'_

And that was the end of it. Yusuke waited a few moments to make sure Hiei wouldn't 'talk' anymore, but silence and distant sounds of a car was all he heard. "Well, this should be interesting I guess…"

_End of chapter 3_

8


	4. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the Japanese language. I do not own Japan. I do not own most of the lyrics within this story; all original lyrics of my creation will be mentioned as such at the end of every chapter they are used. You get the idea right? You no sue me, I no do anything bad- end of story.

Growing Up Again

Chapter 4: Getting to Know you

Summary: Humanities darkest day is said to be 200 years from now. However the makings of another, sooner, day start to emerge as an ancient race resurfaces, bent on revenge. Their goal was once the control of all of the worlds. Will they make steps toward accomplishing this goal? Or will they settle for destroying those that stopped them in the beginning? Both races are old, hidden in the shadows of the Makai. Will this war remain there?

Warnings: language, violence, angst, sexual situations, crude humor, 'references'

Sheiji's brow furrowed. _'I don't understand…' _The girl stood starring at the object in Hiei's hands. It was shiny… shinier than her magic piece she had lost in the river. But this shiny was more the color of white water in the river nearby. She tilted her head to the side, eyeing it before reaching a tentative hand to it, her forefinger brushing against the thicker part of the blade. She could recognize it as a sharp weapon… like a very short and odd shaped spear. Brown eyes went from the shiny substance to Hiei's face. _'What is it?'_

Hiei sighed. This was harder than he'd thought. She was open minded about some things… But ignorant of others. "A sword. A weapon…" he stopped when she shook her head… Ugh, she was limited on Japanese words… Back to the thought exchange. _'A weapon. It's a sword…'_

Sheiji shook her head. She reached to the ground where she had sat her few belongings. She produced a pure black rock, the edges having been chipped to form a point at one end, the rest slanting to either side to create a large arrowhead of sorts. _'Weapon. Good, strong, only break by another. Make into larger spear meant for men, I'll use it.' _

Well, the demon couldn't deny one thing, when it came to certain things she could be very knowledgeable… He nodded to show he understood, and then gestured to the sword he had in his hands, the blade turned down so Sheiji wouldn't cut herself exploring it. He was sitting Indian style under a large tree, leaning against it since the lesson promised to be trying. "Sword. Katana."

The Calalean bit her lip, testing the words in her head. "Swa-ord… kalama…"

Hiei winced. Her accent was thick, but most of the sounds in Japanese she had never heard, much less spoke… It was bound to improve. He nodded. _'Try again.'_

'_I'll try…' _"Swor… Sword… Kata… katat…" She shook her head, cursing at herself. "Katana." She blinked, and then grinned. She squatted in front of him. Keeping her legs together as an after thought. The girl placed a finger on the back or base of the blade. "Sword…"

'_Better.'_ He thought for a moment then lifted his right hand. He placed the sword carefully on the ground besides him, and then pointed to his right hand. "Hand."

Sheiji grinned. This one was easy. "Hand."

She was getting cocky. Hiei smirked. He pointed to his forehead, fingering the strip of cloth. "Bandana."

Brown eyes narrowed in confusion. "Ban…Bant…Banu…" She shook her head, biting her tongue. The words the other Kursa knew were strange, her tongue often limply refusing to obey the strange sounds. She gave a small clicking sound of disgust then eyed the cloth… "Banda...na…Band…ana…Bandana… Bandana." She nodded then crossed her arms and mimicked his smirk. Hiei snorted. Attitude, great… But he signaled the speech lesson was done for now. Instead he looked thoughtful for a moment. He should start gently getting her used to the idea about there being more out there… But how?

'_We're resting now?'_

'_Yes. Travel more at dark.'_

Sheiji nodded, sitting down and stretching. She glanced at Hiei before reaching into her pack for the other black stone, and began working the two together for finishing touches on the spearhead. She began to hum softly to herself in a strange tune.

Hiei closed his eyes. Listening to it. The song was gentle, and slightly lulling. Normally he'd have told her to work a little quieter but behind closed lids he pictured the song's rise an fall, Sheiji's voice doing whatever tune it was great justice.

Sheiji glanced at him slightly, grinning when she noticed he was listening closely to her. It was a song taught to her as many as two hands of summers ago. She gently merged words into the song, closing brown eyes and focusing on the story it painted to her.

Mountains. Forests. Rivers. Trees. Hiei watched as pictures flashed through his mind. They were images of what the song spoke of. Tanarans. Mierku. Sanimas. Nakas. Each seemed so familiar… The mountains were peaceful. The Forests vast and welcoming. The rivers winding and cool. The trees, silent protectors of secrets, touched the gentle caresses of the wind.

'_The world used to be like this. Used to be full of life. The People saw that it would never last, and prayed to the spirits for their guidance. And the spirits answered the People.'_ Hiei saw the scenes change drastically. The mountains became the jagged peaks of the Makai. The forests becoming choking and filled with the death the demon-world was so known for. The Rivers twisted, turning blackish and swifter. The trees grew, blocking out the sun, giving birth to thick undergrowth… And the wind roared into life, tearing over the land.

'_The spirits said that the People would have to adapt to this change- it would happen no matter what. The People stood their ground and hated the spirits for their answer. The People used their own magic against the Spirits, but the Spirits, just as thy seemed defeated, cursed the People from using magic ever again… And the People broke apart.'_

It was some time later Hiei woke up and realized he had fallen asleep. He cursed.

Page break

Ko-Enma's pacifier nearly fell out of his mouth. "He said what?!"

Botan winced, wondering why she had come before the demi-god to deliver the message instead of through other means of communication… like ones with a mute button perhaps. "Yusuke said Hiei said he had someone to cover both sides of the problem… But he'd bring her here later…"

Brown eyes gaped. "What?! Doesn't anybody listen to me?! I said I wanted proof the Calalea were even still around! I wanted contact with a Gantra! But no, apparently that's too difficult for some people!"

George swallowed, "Sir, what did your father tell you about your temper…" Ko-Enma gave the ogre a look that could have shriveled Satan himself… But George simply closed his eyes.

The demi-god inhaled slowly, exhaling after a second or so. "Botan, I need you to find Hiei, or get Kurama to get in touch with him. I don't care which; just find out what he means and exactly what he plans on doing. I'd kindly like to be clued in." Brown eyes landed on George, "I want you to stay here and keep an eye on things."

"Where are you going, Sir?" George blinked.

"To see if my father has anything he can tell me… Hopefully he won't expect anything like another Calalean uprising…" Ko-Enma changed into his teenage form and promptly walked out of the room. Botan threw a sympathetic look to George and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ko-Enma just seems to be concerned… and for good reason I guess… You and I both know he'll cool off and come back in here storming about because of paperwork or something." The blue-haired woman smiled.

George grumbled, "Like that's any comfort?"

Page break

Sheiji glanced at the water… Then back at Hiei beside her. The river's water was clear and cold, and not all that inviting. Of course, maybe her Japanese hadn't been good enough to explain things to him… "Cold. Water. No swim. No today."

Hiei sighed, not at all enjoying the present circumstances. Sheiji had no sense of modesty at all, which was probably a good thing since he was about to do the unthinkable as far as anyone civilized was concerned. The girl needed a bath. Hiei generally cared less about hygienic activities on a regular basis, but took a bath when he knew he needed one.

If Sheiji's clothing was of any indication, the girl was the cleanest, and most modest out of her People, but even by Hiei's standards, she needed work. Part of getting Ko-Enma to accept the fact Sheiji was a Calalean, was getting her looking like one. So, the fire-demon gritted his teeth. _'Yes, it's cold, but you have to swim today.' _Sheiji put her hands on her hips and shook her head, brown eyes flashing. Hiei snorted.

Sheiji didn't understand why he wanted her wet, or why he had mentioned in his mind that he had new clothes. She didn't understand it at all and was ready to resist anything she didn't understand. That included everything he was trying at the moment.

'_No I'm not. It's cold.' _

'_Sheiji, it's rather apparent you have no clue as to why this is going to happen.'_

The girl snorted. She muttered something in her language and turned her back on Hiei, away from the water. She had just enough time to cross her arms and kick at a loose stone on the sandy bank.

Cold… Very cold. Sheiji's mouth shot open in shock only to be filled with water. She blinked under water, confused but surfaced with a glare and several curses on her lips. "Meacria! Terudo ej curanji!" Brown eyes narrowed and she tightened her fists and stood in the water. It only came up to her elbows, but the mud along the bottom and the water itself was ice cold, sending chills along her spine. She cursed again.

Hiei smirked from the riverbank some 20 odd feet away. She had no idea how she had ended up in the river, and it was best if she didn't. It was child's play to scoop her up and dump her in the water, getting back in the same position before she was even aware of the fact he'd moved. For some strange reason he felt pleased at the fact he'd unsettled her so much with such little effort. The fire-demon chuckled.

'_Damn you, you tiacu! Damn you damn you damn you! This water is cold, no swim, not today, too damn cold!' _Hiei picked up the fact one of her curses hadn't translated but dusted the fact away. Sheiji glowered but swam toward the shore, moving through the water easily with practiced strokes. Red eyes drifted along her arms and back. She had some muscle tone to her, thin but not weak. He'd thought her skin was covered with dirt and grime but her tan was perhaps darker than he'd realized. Hiei evenly studied her, trying to figure out how best to go about convincing her to use the odd ningen bar of 'soap'… He wasn't overly sure how to himself, much less how to convince the Calalean to do it.

Sheiji threw a glare at him as she stepped out of the water, droplets dripping from her bangs and face. She was livid. Hiei had heard many times other males talking about how mad females (especially demons) can appear. Personally he'd never stuck around one long enough to see that for himself… now however, he got a full view. It wasn't as frightening as others had made it seem… He snorted.

The female shook her head and began twisting her hair to let the water drip out. She didn't turn her back to him again. She couldn't quite figure out how he had dumped her so easily and then had been standing on the bank so far away once she surfaced. It seemed strange, and Sheiji was sharply reminded of her instincts telling her he was unnatural. She agreed.

Hiei simply stood a few paces away, still thinking of a way or two to get her to use the 'soap' and into the new clothes. There were several approaches, yet he had a feeling none of them would make her thrilled. He blinked and then pushed away all caring if it made her mad or not. It needed to be done and she would simply have to see that.

Sheiji saw a look of resolve cross the male demons' face…and her senses prickled. Brown eyes glittered in the red light, her muscles tightening in reflex without her really even thinking about it. She knew he was going to do something… and she knew she wanted no part of it, especially if it included that cold water. "No water again Hiei." She turned from him and walked over to her belongings, squatting, mentally blocking his presence.

Hiei had the rather sharp impression he was being ignored, and thought at once of simply vanishing and leaving her there alone, and then thought against it. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want her shutting him out. Ruby red eyes narrowed… and he took a few steps back, sat down on the ground somewhat stiffly, took his sword out and began polishing it.

Sheiji barely turned her head towards him, running her hands over the spearhead. She noted a small pile of things sitting a large rock near the water that Hiei had left sitting out in the open. It was several paces away, and she could only make out the fact that it was mostly cloth that was nearly the color of blood. Her curiosity was piqued. Her eyes darted to Hiei, who seemed absorbed in his foolish weapon. Sheiji still saw no point to the flimsy looking shiny stick. The demon stood, and walked softly over to the pile of cloth. She wasn't trying to sneak, just didn't want to draw attention to the fact she was moving.

Hiei smirked. He had learned the ningen saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat', not long before from Kurama and finally appreciated the meaning. He continued to run the cloth along the edges of the sword, knowing every inch of the blade was perfect already, yet, it was an old habit for passing time, and one he wasn't likely to drop.

Sheiji reach the pile of cloth, letting her eyes take it in first before her hands even twitched to touch it. The fabric looked smooth and well made, not like the coarseness of her own clothing. It was blood red in places, with a stripe or two of a coal black appearing here and there in the folds. She tilted her head slightly, cocking an eye towards the clothing, for that's what it was, and twitching an ear towards Hiei. The demon hadn't moved and she could smell the sword, the metal it was made of, the rag he was cleaning it with, and the male himself.

Small, calloused hands touched the fabric, picking it up gently as if afraid she would tear it. Yet the weave was thick and hardy, meant to weather and hold up. The more she turned and pulled the cloth, the garment began to take shape and make itself known to her. It had holes for arms, but they had more cloth along them, as if it was cover the arms up, with holes at the end… She frowned in thought, wondering why anyone would cover his or her arm up. Throwing a boomerang would be nearly impossible. Pointed ears twitched in vexation.

Hiei no longer made any pretense of cleaning the spotless blade. Instead he merely sat there and watched her reaction. It seemed odd that a simple red and black happi coat would get such a display from her. Yet… what clothes he was wearing had been the most ornate things she had ever seen. He had spoken to her of the Gantra village under the guise of 'comparing' it to his own 'village' that he was supposedly from. Men wore no clothes, and women rarely did either, even when they did though, Sheiji had explained it had only been around the hips. Young women wore nothing until they were married. Hiei shook his head and focused again on the Calalean. He sighed as he noticed that she would require help putting it on, especially the sash of sorts. He sheathed his sword and stood, walking towards her.

Sheiji sighed, frustrated. There seemed to be too much cloth. She intended to put on the clothing. In truth she had felt embarrassed ever since she had spoken to Hiei concerning clothing and the People's lack of it. He had intended this for her, she knew. She froze, arms and hands going rigid.

Hiei blinked, wondering if him walking closer to her had caused the reaction then thought better of it. His presence had never bothered her. It shouldn't now. He stood stock still watching her carefully. Her hair seemed to stick out from her skull slightly, much like a dog or cat's would. He opened his mouth to say something to her and then paused. She was facing slightly away from him, further up the bank. Her eyes, narrowed and flashing, were focused on something else. By the narrowing of her brow he quickly assumed it was a threat and he reached for his sword.

Shieji's nose twitched, her breath coming is short shallow spurts as she struggled to identify the scent. There was blood yes; the metallic hint was unmistakable. But there was a faint musk… almost sweet smell clinging to it. _'I smell blood. Just up the river. Not far, maybe thirty spear lengths.' _

Hiei tensed, trying to gauge the distance of a spear length. His own nose, though stronger than a human's, was weaker than Sheiji's. He focused, trying to detect any energy signature. There wasn't any. _'I don't sense anything…are you positive?'_ He listened, noting that Sheiji flared her nostrils and took in a slow steady breath before exhaling. Her fangs flashed and she growled.

'_It's coming closer. Get somewhere higher to look for it. Your sight better than mine.' _With that Sheiji darted to her right to where her belongings were, grabbing a newly fashioned branch that resembled a spear without a stone tip. Fire sharpened wood served as her weapon along with the knobby club she had found before. Without another blink she crept into a low bush, vanishing from Hiei's sight.

The fire-demon cursed, taking her advice and leaping to a tree branch several feet above. Once there he pulled off his bandana and began searching. Sure enough, several yards away he noted bushes and low trees moving, being pushed aside he first thought. Then, he noticed that they burned or rather melted… Sheiji appeared, close to the clearing being formed. She was crouched low, her hands each holding a weapon and her eyes wide. She had never seen acid at work before. _'Don't get near it. The liquid eats… melts anything it touches.' _

Sheiji nodded once, either forgetting about the mental link or assuming he could see her. Hiei hadn't fully explained the Jagan, only enough to settle her worries and not scare her away. However she took another step closer, her stance shifting lower to the ground. Hiei wondered exactly what she was doing and then noted how she was laying down the spear. Her right arm coiled close to her chest, the club ready.

A demon finally appeared, dark brown and dripping liquid that once it came in contact with the ground, hissed and spurted fumes. A thick fog clung around the demon's feet, spreading through the surrounding area. Sheiji, once she took a careful look, stood and threw the club, bending down and grabbing the spear in a smooth motion. Then she sprinted from her cover toward the demon, spear pointed and level with her chest.

Hiei's Jagan throbbed, his eyes nearly closing with pressure. He shook his head, trying to stay focused on the scene playing out before him. However once he could see again, Sheiji was standing in the clearing close to where the demon had been. The fog was thick, and the female had her eyes closed, a hand over her nose and mouth. _'It's poisonous!' _

He leapt off the branch, landing and running toward her quickly. Trees passed him, branches clasping at his arms and legs. In a mere moment he had closed the distance between him and female to only a few feet. Once close however he stopped, gazing along the outlines of the fog. Sheiji had moved, or perhaps had simply been hidden by the fumes. His eyes remained wide open, watching, turning to every shift in the fog and movements of air that could possibly be her. Moments passed, turning to a few seconds. He cursed savagely.

"Meancu hestin!"

Hiei turned sharply to his left, sword drawn and poised. Straight ahead, perched precariously on a bolder, Sheiji was tensed. Her legs and shoulders were squared in an unmistakable fighting stance. Past her loomed the demon, billowing with the acidic fog as it swayed back and forth. Thick shoulders and arms were covered in acid that seemed to boil and run onto the ground around it. The earth turned black, all life stripped from it as the liquid evaporated into the air. Hiei glanced quickly at the air, noting that the fog was getting thicker, the noxious fumes getting stronger. _'She's a fool to get that close without a weapon.' _

Sheiji clamped down with her teeth, canines puncturing her lower lip in frustration. _'I'm no fool.' _Her hand tightened on her spear, arm drawing back slightly in preparation for a throw. However the demon lurched threateningly forward, attempting to close the distance between them. Sheiji appeared to consider the attack, however in a split second she darted off the boulder and to her left, around the demon. The boulder cracked then began to disintegrate as the demon struck it with its' arm.

Hiei watched her carefully, weighing his options. A physical attack would be pointless. No doubt his sword would melt if it came in contact with the demon's skin. Yet, with Sheiji darting around the demon, an attack of any sort would be risky. _'Back away from it, you're only in the way.' _

Sheiji didn't even grace with him with a response. She had started to understand Hiei's pessimistic attitude. He had oftentimes dismissed her abilities, much as he had ignored the spear tip she had carved… Sheiji stopped. Brown eyes narrowed. Just as Hiei had taken into account the fact that any direct attack with a blade or spear would be useless, Sheiji had noted it. Yet an idea began to form in her mind. She ducked into the undergrowth near the demon's rear. She moved soundlessly until she was positioned directly behind it. Brown eyes ran along the form, weighing and judging its stance and formability. Lips pulled into a knowing smirk. _'See his weakness. Bad water is thicker by his feet. Head has thinner water.' _

Hiei took in the information and with a blink set about acting on it. He darted into the air, vanishing in a flicker. Sheiji, though unable to see his movements guessed them. Her own seemed to mirror his as she stood, hands gripping her spear tightly. She leapt into the air, charging.

Hiei's sword shuddered as it came in contact with the demon's head, and then simply fell apart in Hiei's hands. His guess in regards to the acid had been correct. He landed neatly on the ground a few feet away, then turned to watch for the demon to fall. However his eyes locked on the fading sight of Sheiji's spear lodged firmly in the back of the demon's head. Within the moments the wooden spear had disintegrated completely. Hiei searched over his surroundings, overlooking the slouching form of the demon. Sure enough, Sheiji stood to his right, leaning over and nursing her wrist somewhat.

When had she attacked? Hiei's eyes narrowed and he shifted his weight, turning to face her fully. A sudden thought occurred, making him regard her with a slightly puzzled expression. He hadn't sensed any energy from her. At no time had he sensed energy coming from her body. Generally, humans under stress or with an adrenaline rush their spirit energy increased. Emotion, at least in humans, bolstered their energy. Demons' energy remained constant. Even with that though, he should have been able to sense her.

Sheiji stood, exhaling and flexing her wrist. The Kursa looked over toward Hiei and smiled somewhat. However the demon didn't return it. Instead he flickered out of sight heading toward where he and Sheiji had left their belongings by the river.

Brown eyes simply watched him go.

End of chapter 4


	5. Greetings Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the Japanese language. I do not own Japan. I do not own most of the lyrics within this story; all original lyrics of my creation will be mentioned as such at the end of every chapter they are used. You get the idea right? You no sue me, I no do anything bad- end of story.

Growing Up Again

Chapter 5: Greetings Fox

Summary: Humanities darkest day is said to be 200 years from now. However the makings of another, sooner, day start to emerge as an ancient race resurfaces, bent on revenge. Their goal was once the control of all of the worlds. Will they make steps toward accomplishing this goal? Or will they settle for destroying those that stopped them in the beginning? Both races are old, hidden in the shadows of the Makai. Will this war remain there?

Warnings: language, violence, angst, sexual situations, crude humor, 'references'

Page Break

Sheiji cursed, fiddling with the sash tied around her middle. The happi coat hung loosely on her right side, the red fabric looking disheveled at best. Hiei had shown her repeatedly how to tie it but the Kursa had yet to be able to do it herself. Instead she had temporarily settled for leaving it alone. Now however as she set about packing her things together it had loosened around her middle. Brown hair was brushed roughly out of her eyes in frustration. Her other hand slipped on her bag, dropping it to the ground. She tossed her head, looking at Hiei who was standing a few feet away watching her. He didn't have any sort of amused expression on his face and she took some comfort from this fact. "Hiei, clothing not do work."

The fire demon nodded once, showing he understood. His patience had lengthened somewhat with her in regards to speech lessons and the clumsiness that came from her moving in unaccustomed clothing. He had always been one to hate stupidity. Ignorance however was forgivable. So he had taught her. Nearly a week had passed since he had rescued her and set about teaching her. Thus far they had mainly covered speech however Sheiji was toeing harassment when it came to learning of the human world. Which, Hiei mentally admitted was natural demon instinct…or so he thought. After the fight with the "acid demon" he had begun to wonder what classification she fell under. She wasn't all demon. She certainly wasn't human. Her resilience and fast paced mind had proven that beyond a doubt. Hiei had found her an apt pupil; thank the gods for that. Had she been as stupid as the oaf, he would have had to either leave her or kill her out of frustration.

Sheiji waved her hand in front of Hiei's face, forcing him to focus on the present. "Where?" The concept of putting ideas and plans into words using Japanese was a new skill of hers. She had shown him that in the language of the Gantra that ideas were usually shown with hand expression, not words.

Hiei nodded in the direction of a large mountain. "There." He picked up a small pack of his own, eyeing the female's own hand made bag. He found himself making a mental note that she would need a new one. He shook his head. He had identified an almost paternal instinct in regards to her had surfaced over the past few days. He had become protective, though in no way nurturing. He treated her much as he had his "companions" Yusuke and Kuwabara. She wasn't slow or stupid as Kuwabara was, but she didn't have the strength Yusuke possessed by any means. Sparring bouts had begun the day before during their few moments of 'free time'. She had shown herself to be standard in strength, a C-class at best. The bouts were fast paced though he had begun to relent slightly when it was clear she had little else left. Sheiji limped slightly from an injury he had given her. He glanced at her ankle as an afterthought though without remorse. Injuries were natural. He understood that as did she all too well.

Sheiji's own gaze was turned to the mountain ahead, her eyes narrowing as she studied it. She began to walk, keeping the mountain in view until tree branches blocked her view completely. The Makai sun hung overhead, creating the same crimson sky as always. She glanced up once again briefly, thinking heavily.

Hiei watched her. He walked behind her, taking a slower pace grudgingly. He had begun to accommodate her slower gate during the past few days of travel though not without the longing thought s of sailing from treetop to treetop at whatever speed he chose. He would have to get her to run faster he simply decided. Red eyes narrowed, the thought occurring there perhaps wouldn't be time. The mountain up ahead was where he had agreed to meet Kurama the night before through a lengthy conversation via his Jagan eye. The fox had been hesitant about coming to the Makai, disliking the thought of getting stuck there. However Botan had offered her services since it **was** going to lead to getting Ko-Enma the information he so dearly desired. So the fox would meet them there at sundown, helping to aid Hiei in the lessons. The fire demon wasn't above admitting, at least to himself, that Kurama would make a better teacher for Sheiji on the topic of Human and Spirit World. Hiei however fully planned on maintaining his sparring lessons with her.

Sheiji had displayed something that had caught his eye- speed. Her speed was nothing to his, a mere crawl to him even at her best. However there was a promise there that something more was present, perhaps something that simply needed to be unlocked. He longed to test her with a sword or any weapon meant for quicker movements. She however resisted, preferring the rigid and steady fighting of the Gantra with a boomerang and spear. Hiei had other ides firmly in mind.

"Hiei's mind seems on other things beside the walk." Sheiji's voice brought him once again from his musings. Brown eyes, wide and seemingly concerned, looked back at him. Her lips were firmly set in a line, fangs pressed to skin in a frown. She was walking backwards, stepping carefully along the path as roots and stones threatened to disrupt her even stride. Leather sandals of a crude make were on her feet, another gift he had bestowed in an attempt to familiarize her with clothing.

Red eyes rolled, feigning annoyance. "Pay more attention to walking and less to me. You're clumsy enough as it is." He leapt to the trees, choosing to travel alone for a time. True irritation bubble over the fact he wasn't truly cross with her. She had forced him to lengthen travel time by triple, if not more. He **despised** going slow.

Sheiji's own eyes narrowed and she spun on heel, walking along the path. She gave an absent-minded tug at the sash, unaccustomed to the constricting feel of something around her waist. However she remembered that if she 'messed' with it too much then it had to be fixed, a feat she wasn't entirely sure she could do alone. The thought of asking Hiei for help in his current mood was a daunting one. She shook her head. The male had seemed irritated at her, though in all reality that wasn't anything new. He had begun to be sullen around her more and more. She sighed, wishing for the heart-warmth she had known from Urna. Her mind drifted, thinking of her sister. Brown eyes shimmered, turning faintly gold. Fangs bit into her lip, reprimanding her self for crying. Tears hadn't graced her for some time now and she was sure Hiei would be even further angered if he knew she was tempted to cry now. In no way had she discussed her village's fall… Or the loss she had sustained from it. She had no intention to do so either. Since Hiei was extremely unobtrusive, the chances of her discussing it were slim to none. She comforted herself with the fact it could simply remain with her, dying as time passed hopefully. Brown eyes blinked, shaking her head and clearing it.

Page Break

Yoko Kurama, in appearance in any case, scanned the horizon again. The sunset was beautiful, blood red against a velvet purple sky, a bloody death for the sun fading into a royal welcome for the moon. He inhaled, taking in the scents of the Makai. Golden eyes blinked, noting that there was a faint hint of steel in the breeze. Hiei was close by.

Sure enough a black form flickered into sight, landing a few feet away on a pathway. Red eyes met gold and the shorter demon, attired as always in black, smirked somewhat. "Already changed forms fox? What, are you nervous?"

Kurama shrugged, pale shoulders moving beneath his customary white and gray outfit. "Hardly. I simply didn't want any distractions about. The smell of human flesh calls out so strongly…" His eyes looked behind Hiei along the path. "Where is the girl?"

Hiei jerked his head behind him. "You can't hear her? She's close, walking of all things."

"Walking and traveling with you? How much have you slowed down Hiei?" The fox teased, smirking on his own.

"Hn." The fire demon seemed to consider retorting but when Kurama's ears twitched, indicating he heard something, he let the comment slide. "Have you placed any barriers or plants fox?"

"Of course." Golden eyes flickered to his left and then toward his right. "I made sure we will not be disturbed for tonight at the very least. My plants shall see to that."

"Hn." Hiei dropped his bag. He stood still, listening now himself. Sheiji padded up behind him, now about 10 feet away. The fire demon smirked, eager to show Kurama the very thing he had found so amusing. "Watch this fox."

In one smooth motion Hiei drew his sword, flickering out of sight. Almost instantly Sheiji dropped her own bag and ducked down, pressed flat the ground. By all appearances she had expected to be tested. Hiei's sword appeared as a flashing arch, slicing through the air where she had stood a moment earlier. Yet the demonstration wasn't through. Sheiji's brown eyes narrowed and she rolled forward, ending up balancing on the balls of her feet in a crouch. Hiei's sword connected with the ground, a spark flying through the darkness. The movements continued for a few seconds before finally Sheiji ended up half-standing, Hiei's sword poised at her chest. She panted slightly, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. Hiei's smirk reached dangerously close to a grin. "She has limits but that's without much training." He sheathed his sword, standing and turning to Kurama, dismissing her by all accounts.

Sheiji wiped a hand across her face, glaring at Hiei somewhat before turning to retrieve her bag. She seemed to ignore Kurama's presence for the most part. However once she had made sure her belongings were safe she turned toward him fully. Hiei stood between them and realizing this he stepped aside, giving Kurama a full view of her.

Golden eyes narrowed as he looked closely at her skin and hair and eyes, noting the red happi coat with a touch of amusement... "She's the very image of the Calalean woman we saw, with the exception of the hair however. A pity, red hair is far more attractive." Hiei rolled his eyes.

Sheiji's brow furrowed in thought. She turned to Hiei. "Name that is his?"

Kurama blinked, taken aback somewhat both by the thick accent and no doubt the far from perfect grammar, he turned to Hiei as well... "She can't speak Japanese?"

Hiei first looked to Sheiji. "His name is Kurama." When no recognition sparked in the girl's eyes he nodded once then turned to the fox. "Very little. I've been attempting to teach her."

The irony of the statement was not lost on Kurama. He chuckled softly, smiling. "I take it that was what you asked I aid you with then?"

The fire demon nodded.

"Why the interest in her learning Hiei? By many rights she should be taken to Ko-Enma immediately." Kurama kept his voice low, thinking that Sheiji would be able to hear less of his words. However the low toned voice carried well and Sheiji's own ears twitched.

"I learn. Japanese easier. People language not easy to think. Hiei help to make think not so needed." Sheiji's voice was fierce; obviously she had taken offense to the fact they had dared to discuss her while she was standing before them.

"Think?" Kurama took the simple fact from Sheiji's statement and seemed to dismiss the female from his mind. Yoko was beginning to show through.

"The Jagan allows us to use telepathy to a degree." Hiei stated the fact simply, dodging the entire truth of the situation. Instead he chose to play it off as something he meant to do.

Kurama detected the evasiveness. However he chose to leave it be in front of Sheiji. He turned to the girl again. "Again, why do you want me to teach her? That was one subject you have yet to be clear about."

Hiei answered dryly. "As she is there won't be anything she can tell Ko-Enma coherently." He crossed his arms and glanced at her. "She'll need to be able to explain her "people" and her heritage in order to be of any use to him."

The fox nodded, taking the explanation. "Very well then. We can start now." Kurama took a steady step forward, bowing gracefully at the waist. Sheiji seemed taken aback, she looked at Hiei for an explanation but he remained mute. Instead Kurama answered. "This would be a typical greeting, at least to those whom you respect." He stood up, obviously waiting. Gold eyes watched her, calculating. Hiei knew he was judging her, testing to see if she would listen completely.

Sheiji turned her head slightly. _'I smell a strangeness about him. His scent is...not what he is.' _Brown eyes blinked but she nodded. "Greeting." She bowed, at the waist as he had but she kept her head and neck stiff, never letting her eyes leave Kurama's form. She didn't trust him.

The fox seemed pleased enough.

Hiei smirked. _'Let him discover your sense of smell and hearing on his own, surprise him. A fox can never resist a mystery.' _Despite the fact the message was puzzling, Hiei was faintly impressed also by the fact that Sheiji didn't betray it. She simply blinked and then straightened. The lessons boded to be interesting.

Page Break

A fire danced before her eyes, slightly opened though they were. The night had for the most part slipped away in words, stories, questions, and explanations. Kurama had brought a few maps of the human world, showing her cities and networks of roads that had awed her. The humans seemed very intelligent, building constantly. However she had learned that Hiei seemed to despise humans so she kept the positive thoughts silent in her own mind.

She leaned against a tree trunk, some distance from the flames. She had chosen to rest, quitting the males' company when she was able and still seemed appropriate. They seemed to have more energy, able to go longer without sleep. She irritably promised herself to out stride them in something, anything. She just wasn't sure what.

A faint breeze blew, scents coming to her sleepy mind. The Makai night was peaceful strangely enough. She settled against the tree to rest, preparing for sleep. Her ear twitched, tickled by a piece of bark.

"So what do you think?" Hiei's voice drifted to her slowly. Her somewhat dormant mind awakened slightly, curiosity getting the better over sleep.

"Her speed is impressive for someone who hasn't been trained. Yusuke dodged you that amount of times only after months of hard training with Genkai if I'm not mistaken." There was a pause followed by a teasing jibe, "Unless you've slowed down Hiei."

"Hn. Hardly." The demon seemed cross though not much. Sheiji wondered why Kurama seemed able to tease the male she could make cross by simply tripping. "She does require rest though. She sleeps almost as much as a human in 24 hours."

"It's not so uncommon in demons, the need for sleep. You mentioned she eats very rarely. Perhaps rest is simply an alternative energy source for her." Kurama's words were jumbled, complicated beyond her limited Japanese.

"Perhaps. But energy is one thing I wanted to discuss." Hiei paused, wording his next statement carefully. "I've sensed nothing from her."

"You said you fought a demon and she killed it before you. That is odd in itself but did you sense her?"

"Nothing. There was not even a flicker to show where she was." Hiei's voice was low, harder to hear than Kurama's. Yet, Sheiji was able to listen to it. She had grown accustomed to detecting lower pitches because of his voice.

"Hm." Kurama seemed to contemplate the idea. "I'll require a demonstration. We need to place her in a situation where any demon or human would emit spirit energy of some sort."

No doubt Hiei nodded. "She doesn't trust you. Attack her, that should give you what you want."

Kurama chuckled. "You pay close attention to her it seems, to know if she trusts me or not."

"Hn." The conversation seemed to end, Hiei not taking the bait.

Sheiji remained awake for a few moments, brown eyes closed. Sleep perforated her thoughts, dragging them slowly downward. However one clear thing came to mind. _'Let him discover your sense of smell and hearing on his own, surprise him. A fox can never resist a mystery.' _Her hands clenched. _'And so I shall.' _

Page Break

Urna's scream woke Sheiji from her rest. She had been sleeping soundly when her mind had wandered over her memories of the People. She shook herself, much as a cat would. Her back popped and she winced from the stiffness present in her muscles. The sparring the previous day had left her sore. Brown eyes narrowed, knowing that if she was to be tested then she certainly didn't need to be stiff. She stood, surveying her surroundings. A heavy mist had settled over night. However it wasn't clearly morning yet. The sun had yet to rise, there was however an even faint glow on the horizon. Her ears twitched. The silence from the previous night was still prevailing.

She sniffed, testing for the scents of the two males. However nothing came to her. The air was damp, heavy. No breeze blew to bring scents to her… Her stomach tightened slightly. She would have to rely on her hearing. She rubbed her hands on her arms, the cloth meeting her fingers and warming them slightly. Friction circulated her blood, awakening her fully. She took a tentative step forward, testing the sandals. The leather was moist and slick. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly took them off. Her chances of slipping were high enough if she encountered wet grass or earth… It would go far better for her if she didn't do anything to add to that risk.

She squared her shoulders, looking around closely. The mist threw off her sight, making even the simple outlines of trees seem threatening. Her nose strained, reaching for any scent other than of plants and moist earth. However nothing came to her, not even the acrid smell of smoke from their dead campfire. After a moment of thought she closed her eyes, listening instead.

Far off, a small form scurried through the undergrowth of the forest. However it was far smaller than Hiei, a rodent of some sort more than likely. She dismissed it. A branch creaked, however when the air moved against her skin she discounted it also.

To her left, earth shifted slightly, the tiniest tremors tickling the bottoms of her feet. Her left ear twitched and noted the soft shift of the ground. Sheiji didn't even bother looking first; instead she leapt forward and then rolled much as she had the night before. She was prepared to mimic all of her movements from the previous night, testing to see if it was Kurama indeed who was testing her. He would anticipate her moves, reacting to her before she acted…if he fell for it. Before she had landed on the balls of her feet and then turned sharply right. Sure enough a plant's leaves erupted into life, shattering the mist close to her. Lips pulled into a smirk, fangs flashing. She turned left, nimbly dodging the vines that appeared.

The onslaught continued: first vines and then a large plant that crawled with gaping jaws. Sheiji found herself recounting where she had left her weapons, a new boomerang and a spear. She smirked again. She would surprise the "fox" all right. She made her movements decisive, moving around the plant in a clockwise motion, oftentimes turning on her injured heel. The movement slowed her slightly; pain still warned her the joint was weak.

A clear picture formed in her mind of where the weapons were and when she neared them she dropped flat to the ground, 10 or so feet from the plant. Her pulse thrummed in her ears, lips pulling back in a snarl. Her vision began to blur steadily but she set about feeling around on the ground for what she sought. Sure enough the smooth wood of her spear met her left hand. It was shortly followed by the grasp of her thicker boomerang in her right. Sheiji the Kursa was ready.

Near by and downwind after some thought, Hiei had positioned him self further up the mountain in a tall tree. He watched intently, smirking slightly when she reached her weapons. He had told Kurama to distract her from them, however she had picked up on the fox's strategy early on. Despite himself a tiny flicker of pride formed within him. Sheiji was doing well.

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously, her snarl diminishing somewhat. Her eyesight was vital to the next step. However as the plant neared she was forced to set about dodging the snarling jaws again. She took a leaf of sorts from Hiei's book and turned to the tree she had previously rested against. She leapt upwards. Once perched there precariously on a limb she jerked the happi coat from her right arm, amazingly not ripping it. She drew her arm back in a smooth fluid motion, brown eyes flickering as she noted the central part of the plant. The boomerang was released into the air, spinning toward the plant. Before contact was made however Sheiji was already landing on the ground, running toward the plant with her spear raised.

The boomerang cut through the plant, severing jaws from the main body easily. The smooth wood sliced easily, spinning through the plant once before circling back and repeating the movements again. The plant shuddered; not feeling pain but somewhat stunned none the less. Now was her chance. She ran to the plant, set her feet firmly, and pinned it to the ground with her spear, piercing plant and the ground beneath alike. Once finished she leapt to where her boomerang had landed. She grabbed it and stood quickly, ready for the next ambush.

Hiei's eyes were locked on her, as they had been during the entire event. He hadn't been mistaken before. There wasn't any trace of an energy signature coming from her. If he closed his eyes then he would have no way of knowing where she was. His brow furrowed, hands tensing. His mind wandered over what Ko-Enma and Kurama himself had said of the Gantra and Calalea… though no discussion of their fighting habits or energies had been brought up. It would have to be.

Sheiji panted, closing her eyes again. Fangs were bared, lips pulled back. Her frame shook slightly from both the chilly mist and from the rush from the fight. She was ready for more she realized… The movements, the fear, the planning and execution of the mock "battle" had excited her. Her ears twitched, focusing on a subtle sound.

The earth beneath her was whispering of something moving. The ground was being disturbed, crying quietly in itself because of the disturbance. Sheiji's ears strained, trying to pinpoint the movements. Her feet were still and steady as she waited.

The ground beneath her feet erupted into life. Vines snaked their way across her skin and set about trapping her. Fear leapt into her throat, memories of the river resurfacing in her mind vividly. The struggle to breathe, the closeness and firmness of the water as it swept her away.

Hiei's Jagan throbbed with pressure. His eyes closed quickly, trying to accommodate the stress. However images flashed through his mind, the chilling water he had sensed before in her mind; followed closely by a tightness in his chest from not breathing…suffocation, as a predominate fear in Sheiji's mind, had leaked into Hiei's subconscious through the Jagan in some way. Sheiji was afraid of being held down. Red eyes opened quickly, looking for her. He saw her form, vines wrapping themselves around her feet and working their way along her legs. His chest tightened though he stood still, watching, and waiting for some energy to make itself known. What he saw next shocked him beyond belief. There was no doubt also, that wherever Kurama had positioned him self he was astounded as well.

End of chapter 5

Sorry to leave this chapter like this but well…I couldn't justify continuing until I got a little something out of the way first… **Ahem**.

Greetings, this is your author speaking. Consider this your formal warning ladies and gentlemen. This story has had 1 review. Just one. That's it. Now, I know that the reason may very well be because hey, I'm rusty, the story may suck. But yet I've had other stories that have received many more reviews and much more attention. So, maybe it's the plot? The characters? What? Something must be wrong I think… But then again… Why in the hell do I have tallies on my status page telling me I have 20-40 people reading each chapter? Hm? Could it possibly be that no one wants to review? Well I know darn well at least 10 made it through all four chapters thus far and may very well be reading this so I'm going to put a little condition here. I get one review, just one, then I'll continue. I'm not asking for a miracle, just one review. So if you would, please make the next chapter possible.


	6. WakeyWakey

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the Japanese language. I do not own Japan. I do not own most of the lyrics within this story; all original lyrics of my creation will be mentioned as such at the end of every chapter they are used. You get the idea right? You no sue me, I no do anything bad- end of story.

Growing Up Again

Chapter 6:Wakey-Wakey

Summary: Humanities darkest day is said to be 200 years from now. However the makings of another, sooner, day start to emerge as an ancient race resurfaces, bent on revenge. Their goal was once the control of all of the worlds. Will they make steps toward accomplishing this goal? Or will they settle for destroying those that stopped them in the beginning? Both races are old, hidden in the shadows of the Makai. Will this war remain there?

Warnings: language, violence, angst, sexual situations, crude humor, 'references'

Page Break

Sheiji kicked, struggling against the vines that were quickly wrapping themselves around her. Fangs flashed, lips twisted into a brutal looking snarl. A growl emerged from her throat, heavy and threatening to an enemy that couldn't hear her. Brown eyes began to change. Pupils became slits in pools of light brown, nearly golden eyes. She jerked suddenly. The vines drew tight along her legs, one strand managing to secure a wrist. Her movements became desperate, panicked.

Hiei started to send a message to Kurama, telling him enough. Sheiji was trapped. Testing her any further would be pointless. However a sudden movement caught his eyes. Ruby orbs widened in shock.

Sheiji was glowing. Energy seemed to appear out of nowhere, erupting into life. It poured out of her, responding to her panic and fear of being restrained. The air around her began to take on a golden yellow glow, the mist amplifying it much as a mirror would. She stilled slightly, the vines pausing before continuing their business, however the energy began to manifest around her, creating a barrier between her and the vines. The plant tightened around her. Her legs were pulled beneath her and in order not to further injure herself she was set in a sitting position. The plant moved both her wrist behind her, securing them in the small of her back. She was held, statuesque in the submissive position. However she glowed, teeth bared. The wide and trusting eyes were gone, replaced by the shimmering gold. Her gaze was vacant, as if she was beyond reacting.

The vines wrapped around her and then settled down. Their job was done, she was held in place.

The ground parted again several feet away. Another plant nearby came to the surface. Jaws snapped, a Makai version of a Venus fly trap growing to the height of 4 feet in a mere moment. Hiei was once again impressed by Kurama's power however his chest tightened ever so slightly. What was the fox doing?

Sheiji's eyes looked at the second plant, golden brown shimmering. It was the first reaction to be had out of her since the energy had appeared. The golden light intensified, blindingly bright. She snarled, the same deep growl erupting from her throat. Golden light separated from her, shooting outward in every direction.

The side of the mountain became blanketed in light. Then it vanished, much like the flash of a camera. No sound, just blinding light and then nothing.

Hiei wasn't entirely sure what had happened at first. He knew that Sheiji screamed, her voice hitting his ears like a blow. He knew her power washed over him in a wave of heat. But he knew the ground was hard beneath his back. He had fallen out of the tree.

Red eyes, glazed over in a daze, stared at the Makai morning sky. The tree he had been standing in was suddenly half of its previous height, smoldering. The fire demon quickly stood, instinctively reaching for his sword. However when his hand closed over the cold steel he stopped. He turned, facing toward where Sheiji was held down. The clearing had been cleared even further. Grass was turned to ash, gone in the next gust of wind along with the make shift mist. The fire pit however from the night before was a dancing set of flames.

'_Kurama?' _ Hiei let his mind calm, closing his eyes and calling out to the fox. Sure enough a calm steady voice answered him.

'_Yes?'_

'_What did you do?'_

Kurama paused. _'That was Sheiji's doing, the blast I mean.'_

Hiei opened his eyes. He scanned the clearing. "Where'd she go?" He muttered to himself. He jumped, landing closer to the clearing. Then, he vanished in a blur of speed, and reappeared, standing in the clearing. After a moment Kurama appeared as well, in his human form of all things. The now redhead looked at Hiei, coming closer to him. "She's there." He pointed to Hiei's left and sure enough, about where she had been when the vines trapped her, Sheiji sat. Her arms, though not held in position by vines, hadn't moved. Both wrists still touched behind her back, her feet and legs drawn up beneath her.

He flickered into existence beside the girl, kneeling and looking closely at her. He fussed at himself, knowing he should be more cautious, telling himself the simple little demon he'd been teaching had just cleared an entire clearing of all life. However he pushed the thought aside, shocked at the change before him.

Brown eyes stared blankly straight before her. Brown hair had a reddish sheen despite the ash and dirt covering her hair and face. The red happi coat was intact though darker from the same substances. Her skin however had darkened considerably, now close to a dark brown color. Energy, raw power still pulsated along her still form. Hiei touched her shoulder and even through the cloth his skin fairly crawled. Touching another demon's aura was oftentimes an odd experience. A slight 'tickle' was typical. However in this case the 'tickle' felt more like a hand running along his arm.

He watched her, noting her even breathing. The energy began to dissipate. With it went the color change to her skin. In a moment she appeared as she had just minute before. Her skin was pale, her hair brown, her eyes, though still blank, were the same brown.

"Remarkable." Kurama's voice forced Hiei to snap to attention. The fox stood close by, though a half a dozen feet away. His green eyes scanned over Sheiji's form, calculating and observing. "She changed forms."

"Not much of a change," Hiei muttered. His own change required time and though the change in skin tint was similar his turned green. The Jagan induced extra eyes were not part of his original demon form yet even then, going from pale to tan was far from pale to green.

"No, it wasn't. But the power… She's a B-class, being able to push that much out. Or at least, she would be." Kurama paused. He looked her over, noting the blank expression. "Where did you find her Hiei?"

"Near the river, fighting a bird." Hiei narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on her shoulder. "She was living with Gantra."

Kurama again looked closely at her skin. "A Calalea living in a Gantra village? That makes Ko-Enma's revolt seem odd."

Hiei explained stiffly the exact events leading to his finding of Sheiji. All the while though he kept glancing at Shieji's eyes. They hadn't changed. In fact he couldn't recall her blinking. She seemed exhausted. For all the energy she had had a moment before, she had sunk again to nothing. He couldn't have sensed her.

Kurama remained quiet once the other demon was silent. He mulled it over, thinking. "I've never heard of what power the Calalea had. They're a mystery. The Gantra however are said to have powers based on elements. As far as I can tell that wasn't a Gantra."

Hiei nodded, "She's never seen any Gantra fight with anything more than a spear or arrow…What ever they had, there's nothing there now." He stood, removing his hand. The skin on his palm felt numb, tingling back to life. Red eyes slid along her thin form. Her breathing was slow. He tentatively reached to her throat, placing two fingers on her jugular. A pulse thrummed under his fingertips…His gaze narrowed. "She has a pulse…"

Kurama remained silent. They were both aware of that meant. Human's had a steady pulse. Demon's hearts were far different. A 'heartbeat' was slow, hard to detect. Human's hearts were frail and rapid, a bird beating against a cage in many ways. "That would mean she's human…or perhaps part? Are you sure of her heritage? Were there any memories of her parents?"

Hiei grunted. "Nothing."

Brown eyes blinked for the first time, the shine and glint returning to them. Sheiji's mind, blank for sometime began to thrum back into life. Her wrists ached and with a wince she moved them into her lap. The skin was torn in places, cuts dripping blood along the pale skin. Brown eyes blinked once and looked up. She locked eyes with Hiei. "I no see in mind last things…Wrong?"

Hiei sighed, shaking his head. "Not wrong. Hurt?"

Sheiji blinked, looking to her wrists. "Little." She seemed to inhale and then a strange look crossed her face. She sniffed again, brown eyes looking up and then over at Kurama. "Smell different but same. You fox?"

Kurama nodded. "This is my human form. I live in the human world as this, and am in the demon world as what you saw before."

Sheiji tightened her hands into fists, pushing against her legs as she stood shakily. Her posture was unsteady and her legs shook slightly. However she appeared much the same. Hiei watched her wearily. The attention was noticed by the Kursa. "Hiei look again and again…Sheiji look wrong?"

Kurama shook his head and took a step closer, looking directly into her eyes. Familiarity amongst demons was rare, friendliness even more so, yet Sheiji showed every outward sign of friendship and even humanistic affection toward Hiei. "He is concerned. You showed a great deal of energy a moment ago, and yet it's gone now. Where did you learn how to fight with the energy?"

Sheiji appeared confused, her mind stumbling over the words. After a few moments she turned towards Hiei, confusion apparent on her face. "Think fox's asking. Sheiji cannot…cannot answer."

The fire-demon glared at Kurama, remembering fully this was the reason which Kurama had been asked to come in the first place. In any case he carefully explained. _'You fight with light, gold light. It comes from you, energy. When did you learn to use it'_

Sheiji jerked towards Kurama, her eyes bright. "Light? Energy as Hiei has energy?"

Hiei lifted his right hand, eyes narrowing for a moment before red flames played along his skin. Kurama, seeming to want to reinforce the gesture opened his left palm, plants bursting into life. Sheiji stared and then nodded. "Magic."

Kurama shook his head, explaining slowly to Sheiji. Hiei stood mute, stepping back to allow room for the fox to teach. However after a moment of the Kursa shaking her head, confusion still apparent the fire demon ground his teeth together in frustration.

_ The People used their own magic against the Spirits, but the Spirits, just as thy seemed defeated, cursed the People from using magic ever again… And the People broke apart.__'_

Sheiji had used the word magic to describe some power the Gantra had had before…Hiei blinked. "She knows what we're talking about."

Kurama halted mid-sentence. "Are you sure?"

"She told me before that Spirits has blessed the Gantra with power, and then removed that power later on. It's not elemental based energy the Gantra had, but she knows what it is." The fox nodded.

Hiei thought for a moment longer, watching Sheiji's face. "With all of the energy she just produced, more demons will have noticed her presence."

Kurama nodded. "Perhaps."

"She isn't able to control her energy, that may be the first time she ever used her power." Hiei's mind raced, thinking of the state he had found her in before.

"You're thinking of taking her to the human world, to continue teaching her there where she'll be safer, correct?" Kurama didn't wait for an answer; instead he looked at Hiei simply. "You have become attached to her. Why is that Hiei?"

Sheiji jerked her head, eyes narrowing. She didn't comprehend 'attached', no doubt Hiei had certainly never covered that in the time they had spent together.

The fire-demon's reaction was mute and stoic. "If Ko-Enma needs her she can't be killed by any wandering demon. She isn't able to control her power and I can't continue babysitting her forever."

Sheiji glowered, fangs hinting along her lips. 'Babysitting' was a term she had learned from Hiei quickly. It wasn't a good word to her.

Kurama chuckled. "Very well then. We'll simply have to explain the situation to him."

Page Break

End of Chapter 6


	7. Sweetest of Scents

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the Japanese language. I do not own Japan. I do not own most of the lyrics within this story; all original lyrics of my creation will be mentioned as such at the end of every chapter they are used. You get the idea right? You no sue me, I no do anything bad- end of story.

Growing Up Again

Chapter 7: Sweetest of Scents

Summary: Humanities darkest day is said to be 200 years from now. However the makings of another, sooner, day start to emerge as an ancient race resurfaces, bent on revenge. Their goal was once the control of all of the worlds. Will they make steps toward accomplishing this goal? Or will they settle for destroying those that stopped them in the beginning? Both races are old, hidden in the shadows of the Makai. Will this war remain there?

Warnings: language, violence, angst, sexual situations, crude humor, 'references'

In a rare clearing, devoid of the demon world's many dangerous plants and inhabitants, the Makai forest stretched around a well-known spirit guide as she spoke with another fairly well known figure, Youko Kurama.

Botan blinked, floating gently on her oar a few feet off the ground. She generally disliked standing in the Makai, for whatever reason she felt safer hovering, flight an open possibility. "So…Hiei wants to what?"

Kurama crossed his arms, the fox demon's form nearly glowing silver in the sunset's light. A day had passed since the decision to send Sheiji to the human world. Hiei was impatient but Kurama realized immediately that actions would have to be taken carefully. Ko-Enma wouldn't be thrilled of the prospect of moving a possible Calalean, supposedly an uprising breed of demon, to the human world. He sighed. "Sheiji isn't able to explain adequately any answers to questions which Ko-Enma may press to her. Not only that, but she isn't part of any uprising, nor does she seem to know of one."

"So if she isn't any help, why keep her? Shouldn't Hiei explain to Ko-Enma this Sheiji doesn't know anything and let her be about her way?" Botan tapped her chin thoughtfully, seeming to consider her opinion critically but accepting it nonetheless.

"I had wondered that myself…why keep a useless demon so close. But Hiei is determined she can aid us. Perhaps, if nothing else, she could prove useful as a translator if any Gantra is found. Or, as an infiltrator if the Calaleans truly are rebelling." Kurama looked over his shoulder in the direction in which he had left Hiei and Sheiji. His logic coldly considered the possible uses for the girl, and then dismissed her other wise. However, Kurama thought carefully over the fact of Hiei's attachment to Sheiji. There was little denying it. On the surface there seemed to be only grudgingly given training. Yet, he was readily seeing her as a pupil, as someone who would continue to learn from him and be around long after any mission was over. She seemed to have become a stable figure, not temporary. Kurama's expression darkened slightly.

"I guess so…but still, why take her to the human world?"

"To keep her safe I suppose. It's hard to truly tell what he's thinking. But, whatever the case, it does make more sense than leaving her here. Hiei will be needed close at hand if anything were to go wrong. Ko-Enma can see the logic in that." Gold eyes, though seemingly passive, startled Botan for a moment. True, Youko Kurama was un-nerving…but he seemed distracted. As if he was preoccupied hundreds of miles away.

"All right…I'll do what I can. I'll be back soon to let you know how it goes." She lifted a few more feet, and paused for some parting word from the fox demon. However when none was forthcoming she shrugged and vanished.

Kurama stood still for a moment, gathering his thoughts. There wasn't any proof of any uprising; in over a week nothing had happened. Perhaps the makeshift letter was a hoax? Some ploy to frighten Ko-Enma. Or, even if there were truly Calalea, couldn't they have used the letter is hopes of forcing Spirit World to find what Gantra there were for them? Kurama paused. That made far more sense… He turned quickly, decidedly heading to ward Hiei.

Some distance away Sheiji did a split second back flip, dodging the ever-present sword in her life. The blade threw a spark as it struck a rock on the ground. She fairly laughed and sprung off her left hand, rising upward to dodge another strike. Hiei, when he could be seen, flickered about, going faster than he had before. He wore a similar expression, slightly pleased. He had cast aside his cloak and appeared to have at least broken a sweat. Sheiji showed far more signs of wear and tear- her left arm was bleeding, the cuts on her wrists from the vines had opened, and an older wound along her shoulders had opened as well. Yet, though she was bleeding slightly she moved evenly. Kurama, one he was within sight, noted that in pain resistance she appeared very demon.

It was strange how the girl seemed neither wholly demon nor completely human. It was almost as if the two races crossed, leaving no trace though of human weakness. It was a legitimate thought. Perhaps she was a mixture or some races.

His presence however brought the sparring session to an end. For a moment he believed Hiei had ended it, yet when Sheiji took several small breaths, sniffing, he wondered if perhaps she had scented him and then informed Hiei. He had doubted her sense of smell before, but if it was similar to her hearing, then it could easily be believed she scented him some distance away.

Hiei looked at him, shaking his head once to clear hair out of his eyes. "Well?"

"Botan will speak with Ko-Enma. There is little we can do but wait here for the time being." The fox stood unevenly, shifting his weight and crossing his arms to look Sheiji over. "If you intend on taking her to the human world, where will you keep her? Genkai's?"

"Yes. I don't want her learning too much from humans. She's enough like them as it stands." Hiei fairly growled the comment out. He detested humans, their frailty, their methods, everything about them. Kurama chuckled.

"I will go speak with Genkai then. It would be best to keep her away from most people until she can control herself…and until she understands more. Needn't have her startling over a hand shake…" Kurama smirked.

Hiei, knowing some part of him was being teased, growled slightly and walked to retrieve his cloak. Sheiji watched him for a moment before sitting on the ground and tending to wounds. The girl watched the two males wearily, her hands moving methodically over her wounds with bandage cloths she had produced from within her happi coat. As an after thought though she stood again, going to where her bag lay under a nearby tree. She reached in, retrieving one of the healing herbs she had collected along the way. She ground it in her hand slightly, then squeezed until a dark liquid appeared. She took this and carefully rubbed it along the cuts on her wrists. She only had precious few of these herbs, and chose to use it on the wounds that would be aggravated and reopened the most by her movements.

Copper-brown eyes looked up, noting that Hiei and Kurama were speaking, most of which she couldn't translate. For whatever reason they seemed to insist on speaking the hard to follow language quickly without the accentuations she so desperately needed in order to understand. Ears twitched in frustration. She would learn.

Days had passed since she had joined Hiei. Her mind wandered over the fact he had said he would take her another village. No more had been said, and instead Hiei had spoken about taking her to the human world…would that be better?

Small hands stopped their work, her head tilting in thought. She looked at the Makai's darkening sky, contemplating. In her tribe, with her People, she had been considered an outcast…a freak. Would that happen in the human world? Would she be mocked there? But Hiei wasn't a whole Person either, and he seemed to want her to go there. Surely he wouldn't suggest it if it meant problems for her…Would he? She blinked, turning her gaze to Hiei's back. _'I am Kursa to humans?'_

The fire demon halted mid sentence with Kurama, turning sharply and meeting her gaze. He looked at her for a moment. _'No. You'll be demon to them. Demon as I am. Demon as Kurama is.'_

Sheiji nodded. _'I will go to human world. I will be a whole person there. I won't be Kursa any longer.'_

Kurama watched the expression on Sheiji's face, it had appeared worried before, and yet whatever Hiei was telling her telepathically, had eased her. Brown eyes shifted, becoming the friendly, trusting orbs of a girl rather than the hardened eyes of a battle-worn demon. "What is she worried about?"

Hiei was silent, then turned toward him, shifting slightly underneath his cloak. Sunlight played along the ground for the last time before the sun finally slipped beneath the horizon. Darkness took over yet the fire demon was easy to see. "To the Gantra she wasn't a whole person. Her white skin meant she was half of a person, a ghost to them."

"A reasoning to explain her pale skin. So why question you about it?"

"She wanted to know if humans would treat her the same. If she would be a true person to them, not a ghost or less than they were." Hiei's face, passive as always, betrayed nothing of what bothered Sheiji other than what he stated. There wasn't any pity. Kurama nodded. It was pointless to ask further. Hiei wouldn't part any more information, nor would he truly tell him what Sheiji had gone through. Pity or sympathy was nearly beyond him.

Page Break

Sheiji sat easily on a tree branch. Dozing slightly. Night air was cool on her skin, and she considered sitting by the fire which Hiei had made, much like the night before. However she felt uncomfortable around the males for the past few hours. They seemed to speak above her, intentionally and accidentally. She was frustrated with herself for not knowing more Japanese, and further frustrated that she was not learning faster. She grumbled slightly.

Her hands fumbled with the sash at her side, untying it after a moment of thought. The fabric, however necessary, was constricting. For a moment she longed for her older mode of dress, the simple cloth around her hips. She shook the thought out of her head, deeming it pointless.

Or was it? Brown eyes drifted to look at the males' figures two, maybe three spear-throws away. She could go for a walk, vanish for some time. They would certainly not notice she had left. She cocked her head to the side, considering then nodding. Simple as that she slipped out of the happi coat's top, tying the sash in place so the top settled along her hips and legs. It was awkward, but it left her torso exposed, free to move. She already felt freer. Her sandals left next, resting on the tree branch.

Sheiji dropped lightly to the ground, grabbing her spear and padding silently away from the clearing. She made sure to stick to think undergrowth. Her pale skin made hiding in shadows awkward and virtually useless. Yet, she had learned that instead vines, brush, limbs, could break up her outline, making her harder to see. It was better than nothing.

Her feet settled along the bare dirt, enjoying the coolness and the security. Branches clung to her skin, raising her hair along her arms at the light touch but she brushed past. Brown eyes flickered copper, pointed ears twitching. Sheiji the Kursa was on the prowl.

Time passed.

Sheiji, mid-step seemingly, stood stock-still. Her aimless wandering had brought her near a river…perhaps the very one from her village. The scent of water was heavy in the night air, yet it couldn't mask…something. A sweet, musky odor wafted along the breeze. Her senses tingled, her mind registering it.

'_Sharp, clear, and demanding... The smell was unlike anything she'd scented before... Like a hand beckoning her she eased up the bank and slipped into a number of bushes, the smell growing stronger. 'It's close... less than a spear throw...''_

The scent had led to the bird. The scent had led to Hiei. Yet, it was neither of those. Her ears twitched, desperate for some sign. She should turn back; this was dangerous. Yet…Her mind reveled in the scent. Brown eyes flickered, gold emerging. The sweet aroma encompassed her world, turning her from everything else.

Her limbs felt light, her head filled. Some small part of Sheiji cried out, fighting. But it was a small voice, soon drowned, drunk as she was on the smell. Her feet moved forward, drawing her to the scent… Bushes passed her, trees as well. She had reached a more dense area. Soon water came into view, the river crossing her path. She stood still, her fear of the water the only thing keeping her from leaping into it, following the scent. Fangs flashed. She had to get closer…

Page Break

"Hiei!" Kurama fairly shouted, amazed the fire-demon had actually gone to sleep. Normally all Hiei allowed himself was a doze, if that. However this time he had fallen asleep firmly. It was out of character but Kurama, gold eyes flashing, impatiently brushed it aside. "Sheiji left. Her scent is cold, she must have wandered off some time ago."

Hiei flickered from his slumbering slouch to standing. Ruby orbs flashed to where the female had been perched, he could make out her sandals, as well as her pack and boomerang. "She intends on coming back."

"Granted, but why would she leave?"

"Because she's stupid." Hiei fairly growled. He let his mind settle, and then turned to his Jagan. _'Where are you?'_

He waited, but no answer came. He reached out, trying to feel for her presence. He usually felt 'connected' somehow, as if his mind was always resting alongside hers. However now, cold emptiness greeted him. He shook himself, trying again. "She's gone." The bandana fell from his head, the Jagan bursting into life, blue light erupting.

_Sheiji appeared, standing by water. He mentally inhaled for a large shout, determined on getting her attention. Yet even as he did he noticed signs, the smallest of displays that all wasn't well. Her ears where dropped, her eyes glazed. Her fangs, bared as they were, weren't directed at any apparent opponent. 'Sheiji.'_

_A small whisper, the weakest of voices. 'The smell…I can't…Help me cross the river…I have to cross the river…'_

'_Why?'_

_Tears welled in the golden eyes. 'It calls me…'_

The link was severed. Hiei, closing his Jagan, swore violently. Behind him, the nearly dead fire leapt to life, mirroring his anger.

Page Break

Ko-Enma slouched forward against his desk, holding his head in his hands. "I'm bored…Nothing's falling to pieces. There's nothing to do."

Ever-present George jerked his head toward the demi-god, blinking. "Shouldn't you be grateful there's no major catastrophe occurring sir? It seems selfish to wish bad things just because you're bored."

The God-King's son twitched and glared. "I'm not wishing for bad things…it would just be nice to have something to do…"

As if on cue the office door burst open, a startled ogre, orange colored with a leopard loincloth appeared, brandishing a wooden club. "Sire, we're under attack!"

Ko-Enma nearly fell out of his chair. Smoke 'poof'ed around him, his teenage form appearing. "What's happening?" He reached for the remote, turning on the screen before him. He stared blankly at the screen.

Pictures flashed across the screen. The offices throughout the palace appeared wrecked. Papers were strewn, ogres either panicking and running or laying dead. Blood mixed across piles of white paper, the sharp contrast screaming across the camera. For the wreckage, seemingly throughout the palace, no enemies graced the screen. "Who's attacking?" Ko-Enma looked toward the orange ogre.

"They're just two creatures…They looked human sire! But they've killed most of the guard and they've been going through each department; killing some but it's like they're searching or something. We have to get you out of here sire!"

George nodded. "Yes. I'll take you out of the palace sire."

Ko-Enma stared at the screen again. His eyes were hardened. Then his face went slack with shock. "No…"

A woman appeared on the screen. Chinese styled attire showed her human figure beautifully. Her hair, sheen of blondish red, set off a pair of ruby orbs. Fangs flashed as she slashed with a sword at a purple ogre.

'_The view changed to another being, female this time. She was pale skinned, with the same pointed ears, same canines_, _same Chinese make to the dress, but bright red eyes, and almost blonde hair.'_

"A Calalean!" Ko-Enma ran his eyes over the woman's form again. He was sure. A Calalean. No, two Calalean were attacking his palace; looking for something. "We all have to leave, now."

The orange ogre nodded to him, looking to George. "Sir, I'll guard your retreat."

However Ko-Enma let out a quick grunt of protest. "No. You'll come with us. There's no point in staying. You'll only die and I need everyone I can get. So quit with the bravado and let's leave. Now." With his shoulder squared the Prince cut an intimidating figure. Both ogres nodded.

Page Break

End of Chapter 7


	8. By Tooth and Claw

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the Japanese language. I do not own Japan. I do not own most of the lyrics within this story; all original lyrics of my creation will be mentioned as such at the end of every chapter they are used. You get the idea right? You no sue me, I no do anything bad- end of story.

Growing Up Again

Chapter 8: By Tooth and Claw

Summary: Humanity's darkest day is said to be 200 years from now. However the makings of another, sooner, day start to emerge as an ancient race resurfaces, bent on revenge. Their goal was once the control of all of the worlds. Will they make steps toward accomplishing this? Or will they settle for destroying those that stopped them in the beginning? Both races are old, hidden in the shadows of the Makai. Will this war remain there?

Warnings: language, violence, angst, sexual situations, crude humor, 'references'

Hiei fairly flew through the Makai forest. Undergrowth tore at him, clinging to his cloak. It was if the plants tugged at him, forbidding him to go further. The branches overhead seemed to close in on him, he felt constricted, suffocating. He took to the trees then, going from branch to branch. Red eyes glared straight ahead, wrathful.

Yoko Kurama was behind him, fairly keeping up with the fire-demon's break neck pace. Thankfully though, Sheiji hadn't wandered far, and all too soon the river came into view. Plants thinned slightly, and both demons halted by the river's edge. Kurama glanced sideways at Hiei, golden eyes surveying. The fire-demon appeared passive enough.

"She was here." Hiei paced over the loose dirt and rock, glancing around. He could see her clearly, standing still in his mind, pleading for him to help her cross the river. Had she done so by herself? His head jerked, looking across the water. Plants blocked his view for more than a few meters on the opposite bank. There was no sign of her.

"There is a scent in the air…Hiei, can you smell it?" Kurama's voice shattered Hiei's attention, calling him back to the fact he wasn't alone.

The fire demon closed his eyes, breathing deeply. There was…something. A slightly pungent aroma wafted along the breeze. It was faint. "What is it?"

Kurama's face darkened. "I'm not sure. However, if Sheiji was following it, then we're going the correct way."

Hiei didn't bother responding, only resumed his pace, crossing the river and taking to the trees in a flicker.

Page Break

_Her mind wandered, drifting along her memories. They were pleasant memories however. Urna danced along the river's edge, gibbering quickly about a bird she had seen. "It was so big, with wings that blocked the sun. It soared higher and higher Sheiji."_

_She stopped turning, black eyes meeting Sheiji's gaze. "It almost killed you."_

_Sheiji nodded, though she felt disconnected, as if her body and mind had been separated. Peace drifted throughout her however, the water and wind singing lightly of scents and travels they had faced. The sun cast gentle rays, strange for the Makai._

_Urna stepped closer. Red light cast a lurid gleam in her eyes, lighting her dark skin. "You're not one the People, Sheiji Kursa. You aren't my sister. Blood carries nothing between us. You should have died. That bird should have killed you."_

_Sheiji stepped back, the ethereal painting in Sheiji's mind shattering. This wasn't like Urna. Her sister, one of the People, had always accepted her. Why? What was happening? No heart warmth flowed from being in Urna's presence._

"_You should have died, following your People in death! Yet you live! You, the Kursa, live! Why? I deserved my life! My child deserved life! Yet you…you worthless one. You are nothing, a ghost! You live! Why?" Hands reached, grabbing at Sheiji, and the Kursa felt her body again. She felt Urna's hands tighten on her arms, the grip like ice yet strong, strong as the steal of Hiei's sword._

'_Hiei…' Where was he? What had happened? "No…"_

"_No?" The grip tightened, the blood stilling where the clammy hands touched skin. Sheiji struggled, trying to tear herself away. Yet she felt as if her bones would pull themselves from her arms before Urn's death drip loosened. _

_The river fell away, the trees, the wind. Everything faded to the darkness of Sheiji's mind, realization dawning, nothing was real. She was in her mind, as she had been when she faced Hiei. _

"_You, ghost. Not Sheiji, not me. I something. I learn, carry language and People on, past village." She met Urna's gaze fully, brown eyes shimmering. "I live on! Find them, those murderers, find all that think we savages and kill them! I end our People's suffering! I do right thing! Not nothing! Not anymore!" Golden light ran along the girl's skin, protecting her. Warmth flooded into her veins. It drove away Urna's hands, burning the dark skin._

_Yet Urna showed no pain. Her eyes softened, her form dissipating and fading slowly._

_Sheiji, on impulse reached out, her hand almost meeting Urna's face. _

And that was how she woke. Hand outstretched into the air above her.

She lay in darkness, yet light pierced it. Moonlight cast gentle shadows, softening the Makai forest. She lay at the opening of a cave, broken stones and dirt digging into her bare skin. Hastily she stood, resting lightly on her feet as she adjusted her happi coat over her shoulders and arms. Feeling less exposed she quickly surveyed her surroundings.

The cavern was tall, perhaps three times her height at the opening and remaining constant as it went into the mountainside. For that was what she stood by, the foot of a mountain. Steep cliffs and rough slopes covered in small trees and vines led upwards beyond her sight. Thick trees stood where she was, the forest ramming against the side of the mountain. She could see little, and instead instinctively relied on her ears and nose.

No sounds met her ears. No scent called to her aside from moist earth and the smell of plant life. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She could see bugs, could see water trickling from the cave. Why could she not hear it? Why couldn't she smell the water?

_ Her limbs felt light, her head filled. Some small part of Sheiji cried out, fighting. But it was a small voice, soon drowned, drunk as she was on the smell. Her feet moved forward, drawing her to the scent…_

The smell…had it dampened her senses? Perhaps this was a side affect. She nodded, agreeing with the thought out of desperation and the need for hope. She looked quickly around her, hoping for some sign, some hint as to where she was. Yet her mind remained blank. Hesitantly she looked back at the cave, stepping towards it.

Light colored stones covered the walls, reaching out to her and seemingly familiar. On closer inspection she shook with a startling realization.

_ The Stones were the deepest of blues, with touches of white, silver, and black often tracing strange designs and symbols along their surfaces_

The cave was covered in Stones of the Dark. It wasn't the same cave that she had taken some from before, yet it meant she was close to her village. Close to where she had lost Urna…

Somewhere behind her a bush moved, leaves rustling. Air gently moved against her skin, and Sheiji spun on heel, taking a firm stance in preparation for an attack.

A pale woman, her hair copper-colored in the moonlight, stepped from the undergrowth. She wore white loose clothing that tied at her waist with a black sash. Black shoes, full shoes not sandals, noiselessly moved across the ground. The teen stared.

Another Kursa? No, she wasn't one of the people. A sword hung on her hip. Sheiji's mind raced and she reinforced her stance, knowing in her gut she bore no weapons.

Red eyes met brown and the woman froze. "Sheik nuanu kethkar."

Bright eyes blinked in shock, her body going rigid. Sheiji's ears rang with the language of her people. Yet, it was, and was not. It was slower, steadier, had a subtle rhythm. She longed to hear more, longed to answer…yet could she trust this other woman? A deep steady breath brought the scent of water, of blood, of ash and smoke. Her mind was confused, mixing past and present.

She shook her head, clearing it. She brought her language to mind, framing her words carefully. "I came, yes. Who are you that know my tongue? Who are you that knows the People's words?"

The redhead smiled softly, walking forward. She swayed as she walked, a steady dancing gait. She moved like Urna… "I am of your People, your true People. I am Ramai. But I am no Gantran devil. I am Calalean. I am the true people. My blood is pure, my magic, my power, clean."

Sheiji's mind reeled, her senses tingling. True people? Not Gantran? She was Gantran. She was raised Gantran. The Calalea…They wanted Gantra dead. Hiei had said so. _'Hiei…Where are you? I met a Calalea…She says I am he; she is me by blood. What does it mean? She speaks my language, walks as others have walked.'_

"Gantra devils? My People are no devils." Sheiji's gaze darkened. "No blood ties us. You are a monster. You seek my People's death. You seek to kill me." Sheiji's shoulders squared and she narrowed her eyes, teeth flashing. "You are devil! You are monster!"

Porcelain skin parted at ruby-red lips. Red eyes flashed with light. "Fool…"

Sheiji growled, but silenced it suddenly when a force struck her left shoulder. Air rushed out from her lungs and she was thrown backwards into the cavern, skidding along the rocks. Dazed she could only blink and pant, sucking in air as she regained herself. What had hit her?

She scrambled to her feet, crouching and nursing her bruised shoulder. The Calaean hadn't moved._ 'How…?'_

'_Sheiji!'_

'_Hiei?'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_I don't know…I found Calalean.'_

'_Kurama and I are coming, keep away from her.'_

Sheiji jerked her head roughly, severing the mental link in her mind. Keep away from her… How? Run away? No. Sheiji the Kursa wouldn't run. Fangs, the barest of points beneath the tight lips appeared stark white in the moonlight.

"You can't hope to survive against me if you don't know your power. A true Calalean could have deflected that, little fool." The redhead, Ramai took a single step forward.

Sheiji saw the movement. In a simple step, no hands were needed. Ramai's right hand flexed slightly, tightened as if for a blow. Sheiji's eyes flickered and she leapt to the side in instinct.

Rock shook as a powerful blow crashed into the cave, leaving a depression where Sheiji had stood. Brown eyes flashed golden. "I'm no fool." She stood, facing Ramai with squared shoulders and fully bared teeth in a snarl of defiance. Golden light crept along her form, outlining her with light.

The Calalean woman froze in answer. "So you do know something…" She smirked, and raised her right hand, pulling white cloth away from her arm. She didn't want to be constricted. White light, purest of light that threw a cold glow across her form, crawled along her pale skin.

Golden brilliance danced like fire across Sheiji, and the Kursa struck, hoping to move before Ramai stood a chance of readying her own attack.

She made it within a spear length of the other woman before blistering a white aura erupted into life. The dazzling brightness drowned out all thought, all scents, sounds, and feelings. Sheiji stumbled, dazed and blind. She remained standing, though she struggled to see, to think…everything seemed obliterated in the face of the Calalean's attack.

Laughing…Ramai's hearty chuckle rang out from the still blackness. Sheiji shook her head, drawing herself together. She stared blankly at the world around her, blind, yet the sightless eyes settled on Ramai, listening. A deep growl silenced the Calalean.

Sheiji flickered out of sight, the growl and faint golden light moving with her. She appeared to Ramai's right, striking out with hands like claws. She raked across Ramai's face, fangs flashing. The Calanea was forced back, stepping backwards in shock.

And just like that, blood dripping from savage scratches across her face, the Calalean saw Sheiji vanish again, reappearing on her other side. The same eerie glow announced her presence. "How?!" An attempt was made at blocking, however Sheiji simply dropped to the ground, attacking at waist level before vanishing again. Her blows were light, simple claw marks, yet the attack was having the desired effect. Sheiji was buying time to let her eyes recover, and unnerving the Calalean. Small drops of blood stained the white clothing, red as the wrathful eyes above Sheiji.

Yet as quickly as a sword being drawn, the tables turned.

Sheiji heard the ring of the blade, conditioning with Hiei ingraining the sound in her mind permanently, a sign of danger. She leapt clear, bare feet clawing the earth beneath her. Her eyes, though able to now see dimly, would be useless. Being able to feel vibrations in the earth might very well save her.

Ramai wiped her sleeve across her face and arms, wiping away rivulets of blood. The claw marks were deep, painful. She grimaced. "Bloody little beast!" She tightened her grip on her short sword, determined to keep the girl at bay.

Sheiji shook her hands, flicking blood from her nails and fingers. "Why you want to kill Gantra? Why want to harm other People?"

"You mean you don't know? You don't know what the Gantra did to you, did to your people?" Ramai spat, snarling. "They destroyed us! Those dirty devils tore us all apart like beasts!"

Sheiji focused on the energy, the feeling she had pulled at before to produce the golden light. She needed it, desperately; whatever she had managed to do when Kurama attacked her, she needed to repeat it. _'Let the fool woman talk, let her waste her time.' _Light brown eyes flickered.

Without warning Ramai charged, her sword raised in a powerful arch over her left shoulder. Her steps were calculated, her stride even and steady. Her eyes, the same dark crimson, glowed faintly.

Sheiji blinked, listening closely. She could hear the running feet. The cloth shoes were loud across the small stones before the cave. She knew Ramai was attacking, yet she stood stiff and still, letting the Calalean get closer. Her mind however raced, pulling visions of Urna from the dream she had had. The hands, wrapped so determinedly around her arms, the smile, and the dance in the front of the river flashed across Sheiji sightless eyes. Warmth flooded along her skin, remembering the love for Urna.

Ramai's lips splintered into a grin, teeth bearing in a snarling smile. "You foolish little savage. Just like all the rest…" The sword arched downward, aimed directly for Sheiji's chest. Ramai laughed, waiting for the solid feel of flesh beneath her blade.

Golden light erupted, dazzling the Calalean into a sharp stumble. She blinked, squinting against the brilliance before her.

The forest flashed for some distance, the trees glowing along with the Stones of Darks. The cave was illuminated for a split second, gathering Sheiji's power within the stones. Ramai stared, her eyes entranced. She was dazed, staring blankly at the golden cave. "What…"

A primal growl, the darkest of sounds came to life from Sheiji's throat behind the Calalean. Teeth were bared, hackles raised in pure hatred. Sheiji's hair stood fairly on end, faint traces of her energy still encircling her gently in a golden aura. "I am no savage!" She charged; claws and fangs poised as she struck Ramai's back and neck savagely. Anger burned deep inside her, tightening every muscle along her form into coils of power. She clawed along the white clothed back, and then set her teeth firmly into the Calalean's neck. For all her power, Ramai was powerless at close range.

Metal struck stone and rang out through the silent forest. The light faded from the stones, leaving the two females in semi darkness. Blood welled along Ramai's chest and crept slowly down Sheiji's chin and neck. Red eyes turned slowly from shock and lost their light, death claiming it swiftly.

Sheiji's throat constricted, her stomach revolting at the taste of the thick blood. She pulled back quickly, her hands and teeth releasing the dead female's flesh. With a soft 'thud' the body landed and Sheiji stood, shaking slightly as she stared at the pools of blood forming at her feet. Her happi coat clung to her skin with it, the smell filling her nose, and the taste in her mouth. She turned quickly, retching against the taste.

Overhead a tree branch rustled, and Sheiji tensed, crouching on instinct as she stared above her. Brown eyes landed on Hiei's form, then looked downward as Kurama emerged into view from the bushes near her.

Hiei looked at her calmly, dropping to the ground and kicking aside the sword near his feet. Ruby orbs took in the blood, the still present fangs and the long scrapes, which ran along her arms and legs. Sheiji looked worn, yet she stood stiffly to meet his gaze evenly.

"Calalean dead…She kill no Gantran…" Her voice, thick and low toned faltered as she dropped to the ground on her knees. Fatigue appeared to have taken its toll on her small frame and she shook her head defiantly. "No Gantran. No more."

Kurama walked to her smoothly, reaching tentatively to her shoulder. "Are you injured?"

She looked at Ramai's form, looked at the still staring eyes. "Eyes not see well. But not hurt." She spat weakly. "I kill her with tooth and claw, no weapon." She looked at him, her dark eyes indeed seeming unfocused. "I…" She shook her head again, "I not know words. Not enough. Hiei…" She turned to look at him again.

'_I have to protect Gantra. I have to save them.' _

'_How? Do you know where they are?'_

'_I will find them. I will show them, must fight the Calaleans.'_

Hiei looked her for a long moment. "It's time we took her to Ko-Enma. She wants to save the Gantran."

Kurama nodded. "So she's decided then."

End Chapter 8


	9. Peak A Boo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the Japanese language. I do not own Japan. I do not own most of the lyrics within this story; all original lyrics of my creation will be mentioned as such at the end of every chapter they are used. You get the idea right? You no sue me, I no do anything bad- end of story.

Growing Up Again

Chapter 9: Peak a Boo!

Summary: Humanity's darkest day is said to be 200 years from now. However the makings of another, sooner, day start to emerge as an ancient race resurfaces, bent on revenge. Their goal was once the control of all of the worlds. Will they make steps toward accomplishing this goal? Or will they settle for destroying those that stopped them in the beginning? Both races are old, hidden in the shadows of the Makai. Will this war remain there?

Warnings: language, violence, angst, sexual situations, crude humor, 'references'

Within the Makai Kurama, Hiei, Sheiji, and Botan met, the rising sun to their backs. Sheiji's eyes wandered over Botan's pink-clothed form again; convinced she hadn't heard the blue haired female correctly. "Hiei," Brown eyes turned to the fire-demon questioningly. "You said, Ko-Enma in charge. He and father before him heads of world- tell demons, humans, and spirits what to do, yeah?"

Hiei snorted. "I surely wouldn't say they have that much power."

Botan visibly stiffened, her hand tightening around her oar handle. "Yes Sheiji, he and King Enma-sama are the ones who run everything, at least on good days. But these Calaleans have turned everything upside down. The palace is ransacked, Ko-Enma is taking refuge in the human world at Genkai's, King Enma-sama has left, and meanwhile theres no one to maintain order. It's a complete mess, utter chaos!" She ruffled slightly through her talking, clearly frustrated. Yet Sheiji simply stared at her blankly, her ears twitching after a moment.

Then the girl simply turned to Kurama. "She say many things. Tell me what she say." Her eyes were sharp and focused, But her brow was furrowed in thought. Plainly Botan's accent and word choice had thrown her.

Kurama sighed, brushing red hair out of his eyes as he shifted his weight. "Ko-Enma and his father are powerful, and do keep order, or peace as much as they can. However, the Calaleans, like the one you have met, are strong. Stronger than the Enmas."

Sheiji nodded and looked thoughtfully at Botan again. "If Sheiji…if I help Head King Enma with the Calalea, if I help him…" She looked at Hiei for the word then seemed to have a thought. "I fight Calalea. I 'beat' them, then Head king Enma help me look to Gantra? Yeah?"

Botan blinked in answer, looking to Kurama. "Does she understand that two Calaleans took over the entire palace? Kurama, one person can't beat them! I mean, maybe Yusuke or one of you boys but she's so young…"

Hiei glared, clearing his throat and stepping closer to the ferry-girl. "Sheiji killed a Calalean alone. With our help, regardless if Yusuke and the buffoon 'assist' us, We can destroy them. But would Enma help her?"

Botan looked first from Kurama to Hiei, taking in the very serious looks and then looking to Sheiji's waiting face. "I'd imagine so…He should. King Enma doesn't really have a choice."

Sheiji nodded. "Take me to pa-lace. I kill Calalea, I know magic."

Pink eyes stared at her agape slightly. "Magic- what?"

It was Hiei's turn to simply blink and smirk. "You'll see. She hasn't stayed with us for so many days for nothing."

page break

The palace was indeed in ruins. Upon walking up the sloping path to the entrance, Hiei and Kurama simply stared, looking leerily at the knocked in main gates. Two 'dents' about as tall as a full grown man explained why the doors and burst from their hinges. Inside was no different.

Papers were scattered everywhere, accompanied with the stench of old death. At first it was faint, a slight odor. Yet Sheiji winced, covering her nose quickly. Knowing her senses were stronger, Hiei began looking around carefully. It wasn't long before the located the bodies.

King Enma's main throne room was littered with piles of dead ogres and some twisted forms of demons. Botan gasped, covering her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her kimono. "They raided the dungeons also, most of these demons were there for life sentences…"

Kurama nodded, green eyes scanning the area carefully. "Sheiji, do you remember how the Calalean you killed smelled? Her scent?"

Sheiji blinked, looking at him. Thin shoulders beneath her happi coat squared as she let out a grimace. "Yes. Ramai smelled of death, of blood, of smoke, and water."

Kurama furrowed his brow at the odd combination. "Try to scent them. We'll walk from the dead bodies into the antechamber. But perhaps it's our best bet, locating their smell."

She nodded, stepping toward Hiei and looking to him for reassurance. He nodded, showing his approval of the idea and she took steady steps across the room, stepping over arms, legs, and heads. She took deep steady breaths, flaring her nose and pulling her lips back slightly in concentration. She turned her head, looking down the length of the small room with bare walls. Nothing. She turned to the next room, going through a narrow doorway. She heard the footsteps of the three behind her and she disregarded the sound. She could still sense death and in turn she blocked it out as well, withdrawing into her mind to block out all but what she was seeking. Three rooms passed with no sign.

Ticking, the sound of a light tapping caught her ears to her left however. Instinctively she pulled back through the doorway she had just crossed. She froze with wide eyes and senses alert, crying out for some further sign.

The ticking stopped and she ducked her head, noting no new odors. Behind her, Botan clung to her oar and leaned forward, "What is-"

The moment Botan's voice cut through the silence Sheiji reacted. Quickly she reared back and slammed Botan onto the floor then dove forward. A moment later the wall between her and Botan cracked and splintered before crumbling up to the roofline.

Sheiji spun around and fiercely looked at her three companions, "Duac nu! Sok, sok!" Hiei however was the only one who understood and helped Botan to her feet, thrusting her into Kurama's arms. "Keep back until we can find them, but keep her safe." Hiei flickered out of sight, appearing beside Sheiji and looking squarely up the long hallway.

Her hair stood on end, her hands flexing tightly. Her right hand reached to her waist, gripping a small boom-a-rang. _'They go by sound, attack where they hear.' _

Hiei nodded and slowly drew his sword, careful with the metal to prevent any ring.

Sheiji's ears twitched, her lips tight across her fangs. Her right hand closed over the smooth wood of the small boomerang, running through her head every possible option she had. There weren't many. In close quarters, the hallway ahead was small, she terrribly at disadvantage. Her eyes flicked to Hiei. _'I distract, see where Calalea attacks from. Hiei watch carefully.'_

Hiei's gut turned at the command, red eyes glittered in the dim light with distaste. His hand tightened on the hilt of sword and he prepared a sharp retort but Sheiji's eyes stilled him.

_'Hiei is faster. Can strike when he needs. Sheiji, I, slower, but I have magic. Calalea has magic, much magic.' _Brown eyes turned faintly, golden light hinting at the oncoming change. She lept forward into the hallway, feet padding softly over the smooth floors. A chunk of plaster from the busted wall however shifted, clattering across the floor. Hiei's throat tightened and he took a step forward, as if to reach out for Sheiji and pull her back. But before his arm has a chance to extend, Sheiji flickered out of sight. The wall in front of him exploded into bits of plaster and tile. He stepped back, turning to make sure Kurama nad botan were far enough away. They were, Botan's face white and Kurama's eyes bright, searching in front of them for some sighn of Shieiji.

Dust started to slowly settle but Sheiji didn't appear.

The teen's eyes glittered however, farther up the hall out of sight from her companions. Sheiji crouched low in the floor, her hands and feet barel touching the fllor. She was poised as if to pounce, her eyes blazing. The boomerang rested on the back of her right hand still, and she glance at it for a moment before turning her head to her left. Sure enough, lurking at the far end of the hall two or so spear throws from her, a dark mass had settled against the wall. Sheiji could easily see it, or rather, the outline of it. Yet it made no movement, and hadn't since she had kicked the plaster. _'Reacts to sound, not sight...' _Sheiji reached and tightened the sash around her happi coat and slowly eased her feet out of her leather sandals. Sweat moistened her fingers and she glanced at her hands dully. Was she nervous? Her gaze flickered to her right, making sure the walkway where Hiei, Kurama, and Botan were was safe.

"I smell another."

The voice was soft, the smoothest of cloth against Sheiji's ears. so used to straining for some sound the voice came a gasp to Sheiji, her head jerking sharply. The movement upset her boomerang however and the wood 'ticked' against the floor. Sheiji's stomach clenched and she quickly grabbed at her weapon before trying to leap away from where she had made noise. However she wasn't quick enough, air whispered around her and the flooor beneath her burst into fragments. Her fangs clicked as pain roared into life along her right leg, but she didn't cry out, didn't scream. Instead, as once again dust began to settle, she surveyed her wound, laying there in the floor. A jagged cut ran from her ankle to her knee, as if some animal had torn at the flesh. It wasn't a blade cut. She shuddered and drug the leg underneath her as she crouched, looking always at the hallway ahead. The dark form hadn't seemed to move.

"I smell another! It bleeds...A Calalean bleeds!" The dark form writhed against the wall, shifting. For a split second Sheiji saw the form of a man, and she pulled her arm back, boomerang held ready. She threw it with force, exhaling sharply at the pain in her leg. Sound escaped her lips, the roughness of air. _'come to hall before you, to right at the end on the wall. Make no sound, he not see you. He cannot see you.' _

Hiei reacted instantly, flickering into sight close to where Sheiji was and the ntearing forward. He glowed faintly, red displaying along his skin and blade. The Calaleans form writhed at the light and heat, shrieking in a man's voice as Hiei's blade flamed and pierced its body. Fire crawled along its form and Hiei lept back, landing far enough away to watch his handiwork. The dark mass turned and a long black tendril, resembling a burning arm, snaked overhead and struck the floor and wall where Sheiji rested, using her last sound to locate her. It was all it had heard, the last rush of breath. Hiei's instincts kicked in and he lashed out, blade fashing in the darkness. The arm wavered before it could return to its body, falling to the floor and turning over on itself instead. Dark liquid sprayed where Hiei and cut, covering the wall as the flesh continued to crawl and twist in protest of the pain. After a moment however it fell still, the body sliding from the wall and smoldering.

Hiei turned quickly, eyes searching for Sheiji. Sure enough she was laying a few meters from where she had been before. He stepped toward her, but his left foot slipped slightly in liquid. He glanced down, sure to see the dark blood from the deceased creature. However the pool under his foot was red, bright even in the dim light. He cursed, sheathing his sword. "Kurama, Botan, it's clear!" He quickly knelt next to Sheiji, inspecting her before placing his hand on her leg, pressing the torn flesh together. He watched her face passively, waiting for some sign.

Sure enough, the pain elicited a response and her teeth lcicked together, eyes flickering. "Moeiki!"

The fire-demon ignored her, turning to where Kurama and Botan emerged from the smaller hall . Wordlessly Kurama understood the problem and walked over, looking at Sheiji's leg. "You have a knack for injury."

Botan winced and covered her mouth with her hand. "I can help heal it but, that's going to take time to set to rights."

Sheiji fairly growled, sitting up and tryingto pull her limb from Hiei's tight grip. "I tend wound." She reached down not to her leg, but to her left side, pressing her hand to her ribs and wincing again. Hiei's eyes flickered and then stilled when he saw the gash, the blood seaping from the bright red cloth. Sheiji's breath rattled and she snarled again.

Botan gasped softly and quickly put both of her hand close to Sheiji's chest. "We have to get you to Genkai's. I'll do what I can hear but-"

Sheiji's growl rose a pitch. "Another comes."

Kurama blinked, stilling himself to listen. Sure enough the sound of slow footsteps crawled along his ears. The pace was slow, steady. "Calalean?"

Sheiji nodded, panting slightly and spitting blood as she flashed her teeth. "Female."

Botan narrowed her eyes and golden light slowly crept along Sheiji's chest to the wound, beginning the healing. "Why does that..matter?"

The girl beneath her hands snorted, wincing afterwards as she glanced up to Hiei. "Female stronger. More magic, much magic. I feel it..."

Hiei drew his sword, standing and stepping to stand beside Kurama with the girls to his back. "It hardly matters."


End file.
